


It's Our Fate

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, School, Slash, University, explicit sex in later chapters, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is 19 and Spencer is 18, they meet in University, and this is their love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy with the Piano

Morgan paused, sweaty in his basketball clothes, as he passed the music department. Beautiful, sad notes were streaming from there, but that’s not why the 19 year old had stopped. It was because it was break, and those classrooms should have been empty, he pushed open the door slightly, to see the guy he recognised from his shared criminology class; Spencer Reid. He had a boy band haircut, soft hazel curls framing his face, he was as tall as Derek, but he walked with a such lack of confidence you couldn’t tell. He always dressed smartly, even now, he was in a purple shirt, and dark purple skinny tie with tight black jeans. His satchel was on the ground, and he was sat at the grand piano. 

He didn’t look like a nerd in that moment, Derek realised, he was made fun of for his freak memory and lack of skills with girls, his low self-esteem, but now, he looked…in his element, almost? He looked the way he did when he was answering a question the teacher thought no one would get, he looked the way he did when he came top of the class, or got a special mention. Morgan didn’t know much about him, only that he was taking at least 7 classes whereas everyone else took 3. 

The music was beautiful, sad, each note long and dragging but the chords…he wasn’t reading from any paper, so Derek figured he must have it memorised. But then he opened his mouth, and he started singing, so faintly, Derek barely heard it “And I’ve…built a home…” higher pitch “For you…” he was more focused on the music. It was…it was the most amazing thing he’d ever heard, a feeling of total numinous washing over him. “And I…decide…to live…” his adams apple bobbed, “Not to die…” It was breath taking. So Derek interrupted it before he started crying like a girl because of some well played notes 

“Why are you wearing sun glasses?” Derek whispered, trying to sound non-threatening. Spencer turned jerkily, pulling his hands away from the piano, the lid slamming down in its haste, and he almost tripped over the seat as he pulled on his satchel, swallowing nervously.

“W-what?”

“Sunglasses, kid. You’re wearing sunglasses, you’re not outside.” Morgan was unsure as to why he had called him kid. He was only a year younger, and in terms of brain development, probably light years older. He stood at the same height, but...he looked young. Young and vulnerable. 

“Oh.” He looked down “A-as of lately I’m very sensitive to any light,” He pushed the glasses further up his face

Derek frowned “Have you seen a Doctor?” He nodded, but said nothing more. “Well hey man, you’re really good on the piano. If I could have played like that my mamma would have done anything to get me into Julliard.” Spencer smiled at that, a small twinge of the lips, but Derek realised it suited him

“Thanks,” he said quietly, jogging towards the door after Morgan made it clear he was holding it open for him. Spencer racked his brain for something to say back, and glanced at Derek's uniform, of course, Sports Jock. “Did you uh, win your game?”

“Nah, we never beat Southside anyway, I didn’t expect too,”

“If you go in believing to lose, don’t expect a different outcome,” Spencer murmured, he noticed Morgan’s arched eyebrow and half smiled again “It’s Robert Browning.” He immediately slapped himself, why on earth would a sports jock want to know about an 19th Century Poet! But Morgan didn't comment.

“Well pretty boy, you don’t play sports, do you? If you ever watched one of our games, you’ll see we’re unstoppable with every other team, but them. Don’t know what it is.”

“I’ll watch next time you play them.” Spencer promised “They probably have some sort of strategy.”

“God Spencer,” Derek laughed and he didn’t notice the boy beside him smile at the use of his name. He hadn’t even realised Derek knew it. Spencer took off his glasses as they walked down the corridor, towards the library and the changing rooms. “Don’t tell me you’re going to break it down into maths.”

Spencer laughed loudly, and Morgan turned to look at him, realising his eyes glittered a dark, intense brown. “Everything can be broken down into maths, there’s this theory put forward by the German philosopher-“

“Hey Freak-brain!” a tall jock called, with blond hair and a perfect smile, Spencer stopped talking immediately, and kept his head down, instinctive way to make sure the alpha didn’t get angered “I’ve left my homework on the top of your locker, and you better do it this time, or I’ll make your life a living hell! Alright?”

“I can’t,” Spencer protested, stopping when the jock stood in front of him, Derek stopped too, with a frown, Spencer’s voice broke; “Mr Brimming’s will notice-“

“I don’t give a fucking damn-“

“Hey Jonah,” Morgan called, attracting his attention, Jonah turned, smiling wildly, “Let off him, he’s doing all of my homework at the moment,”

“Aw come on Derek! You can’t get dibs on the smartest nerd!”

“Already done man, you leave him alone, got it?” Jonah nodded, high fiving Derek as he wandered away. Spencer looked up, wide eyed

“You protected me?” he whispered, eyes wide. Morgan felt his heart get tugged at then, feeling like a big brother suddenly he wrapped his arm around Spencer. It wasn't great protection he was offering, he was still being nice to that stupid Jonah, but the kid had near to no kindness, this must have been something else.

“You tutor me in criminology, I’ll beat anyone’s ass if they come your way,”

Spencer flushed. Just at the fact that Morgan knew he took Criminology with him. “Sure, I’ll take that deal.”

…  
…  
…

Spencer walked down the street on his way to school, a smile on his face, he only had one class today, and that was criminology. No one had bothered him about anything so word about Morgan calling dibs on him must have spread. The sun shone brightly, and the wind ruffled his hair, he straightened his satchel, sipping his sweet coffee, before disposing of his plastic cup and heading straight to class.

He was early, as per usual, in the large and daunting lecture theatre, and headed for the front row, where he normally sat, all alone. But from the five people already there, lounging about, one called out to him from somewhere in the middle “Hey Spencer! Up here man,” Spencer seemed unsure as he peered up, to see Derek standing on the steps, with a black leather jacket and white shirt, he nodded to the top row, the furthest from the front you could get, the teachers often couldn’t see you if the lighting was right. 

Uncertainly, he jogged up the steps frowning

“W-what are you doing?”

“You’ll sit up here with me, dude, we can have the whole back row to ourselves, and it’s super clear, the speakers are at the back and you can see the whole board, as well as the computer screen,” he slid across the soft bench, dumping his books on the wooden desk, then he stopped, as though a thought occurred to him, and he turned to Spencer “Unless…you’d rather sit by yourself?”

“Not at all.” He assured him quickly “But what about your friends? Wouldn’t you rather sit by them?”

“My friends are idiots,” Derek rolled his eyes “Sit with me pretty boy, I don’t bite.” Spencer flushed at the nickname, this was the second time he’d used it. He sat down beside him, rifling through his bag to get his notes. “So, who do you normally hang out with?”

“I don’t have any friends.” Spencer said simply, running a hand through his hair, he could feel Morgan’s eyes on him, so he stared straight ahead, as a few more early birds chirped in

“I’ll be your friend, Spencer,” came the gentle voice. Spencer didn’t turn to look at him, but if he had, he would have seen kind, dark brown eyes staring at him. Spencer looked down at his hands instead;

“Why are you doing this, Derek? What angle are you playing? Gonna ask me to meet you somewhere and then laugh at me with the rest of the basketball team? Want me to do your exams for you? Your homework? Or just use me as a punching back? Because I really rather you just do it, not with all this set up.”

“Woah, woah, woah, kid,” Derek touched his shoulder, forcing him to look at him “I know you’ve been burned, I know, but I’m not them, and you’re great at the profiling part of criminology, look at me and tell me you don’t know that,”

Spencer examined him carefully, and his shoulder’s slumped guiltily “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry I just…I haven’t had a friend in 6 years,” Morgan half smiled

“Give me a chance, Spencer, I’m not all bad,”

“I know,” Spencer whispered with a smile, and the professor walked in. He frowned at the fact that no one was in the front row, but he spotted Spencer at the back, sat beside Morgan, and hid his own smile. The lesson was…was fun. They were always interesting for Spencer, but fun? Not for a long while. When they had to discuss, normally Spencer would write his own notes, but now, he got to listen to Derek’s theories, and they were so different from his own, but just as remarkable, he was a very practical person, Spencer realised. And it was incredibly easy to talk to him, ideas bounced from one to the other, and Derek let him write. 

He made him laugh. The dark skinned athlete made smart comments or references to films Reid thought he’d been the only one to see. And when the final bell rung, he was disappointed. “Hey man, you have anything next period?”

“I have nothing for the rest of the day,” Spencer admitted curiously, making a note to photocopy the notes he’d taken for Derek.

“We’re up against Southside again, wanna prove you can break down their technique?” 

“I’d love too,” he grinned, Morgan laughed, ruffling his hair 

“Hey kid- where about do you live?”

“I rent an apartment just off Parkers street,”

“Woah!” Derek clapped him on the back as they headed out of the lecture theatre “You actually rent your own place? I still live with my mum,” he was smiling at Spencer easily, and Spencer couldn’t help but return it.

“But dad left and my mum’s in a…in a mental care facility.” Morgan nodded as they headed into the corridor, bombarded with thick waves of students, but he didn’t judge at all.

“Well…how about tomorrow after school, we go to your place? Or my place? I have a play station?”

Spencer laughed, tugging at his tie “How about you bring the play station to my place? You can stay the night if you like, I have a guest room?”

“Dude,” Morgan laughed wickedly “You rule! A guest room? Are your parents loaded?” he patted Spencer’s back, like he did his team mates, and Spencer couldn’t help but flush at the blatant term of endearment. 

“I got here on scholarship, and being a part of MENCA, you get free accommodation, I’ll take them for all they’re worth,” Spencer teased, and they both stopped at the junction, one to the hall one to the changing room. “Try your best to beat them,”

“Right, if I go in thinking I’ll lose, I will,”

“Close enough,” Spencer teased, slapping him on the back, and heading down to watch it. Feeling happier than he had in his whole life. He was so glad Derek was pushing to spend time with him, because he was far too shy and lacked the confidence to bring anything up himself. He laughed to himself, sitting on the bleachers, watching as the team came jogging out, he spotted Derek nod at him, and then focused on the other team, and with a grin, he realised, he could break down the opposing teams strategy. 

Easy as pie.


	2. Don't Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Spencer get closer, and realise a shared dream

As expected.

They lost.

And it was a shame, Spencer decided finally, he was never really big on sports, especially basketball, but watching Morgan and his team, they tried their hardest and Derek had scored a majority of their points, to see them get beaten…it was a shame. He walked down the stands, hugging himself tightly as Derek jogged over to him, glistening with sweat, he wiped his brow 

“What did I tell you, pretty boy?” he asked, voice husky, Spencer handed him some water wordlessly from his bag, mind momentarily forgetting how many bacteria could be spread through water. 

“You played well.” He insisted, watching as everyone started filing out “But I’ve realised what technique the other coach is using, it’s something called the left over hang. Every time they try to score, they go to the left unless directly blocked, because your team flocks to the right. They use the shorter members to go in first, and then the taller ones around the side, closer to your net.”

“A left over hang,” Morgan whispered, eyes widened “Oh yeah…man I didn’t even realise, what’s the strategy to combat it?”

“Literally just reverse everything you’re doing now,” Spencer laughed when Derek flicked him in the side of the head. Derek sat on the bench, exhausted, and the hall was now completely empty, Spencer wandered aimlessly, admiring the different lines on the ground for different games, smirking at the obvious mistakes in perimeters. 

“You don’t play any sports,” Derek called, Spencer looked up to find him watching him and laughed, leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. 

“Is that a surprise to you?”

“Everyone’s good at one sport,” Derek insisted, tugging at his sweaty shirt, before just pulling it off. It gave Spencer a moment to admire him jealously, he had a glistening six pack, strong arm muscles, perfection, in other words. “Have you ever tried swimming?”

“We were made for land.”

“Hockey?”

“I’ll get killed.”

“Baseball?”

“No hand eye coordination.”

“Tennis.”

“Did you not hear me?”

Derek laughed loudly, standing up and picking up the ball, he gestured his head for Spencer to come forward, which the lanky boy did reluctantly. “Just let it bounce, then catch, alright?” He threw it at the ground, and it bounced up, hitting Spencer right in the face and he fell to the ground with the force. “Oh fuck! Spence!” He yelled, rushing over to him, tilting his head back on the ground to stop any bleeding from occurring. “Kid, are you alright?”

He coughed, groaning “I told you,”

Derek laughed, hauling him up and examining his nose with careful fingers, “God kid, stick to books for now, but I’ll get you there eventually,” Spencer huffed, blinking rapidly. “I have to go shower off, are you gonna head home?”

“I was going to, yeah,” Spencer nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder 

Derek nodded, watching him carefully “You could come back to my house? My mum makes the best food,”

Spencer smiled inwardly, but shook his head “I’ll be fine, Derek, seriously. See you tomorrow, alright?” Derek nodded, watching the lanky kid go.

…  
…  
…

Derek let the hot water beat down onto him, running it over the top of his nearly shaven head, relaxing. He felt good, he normally did, but this week was better. He couldn’t get it out of his head, the sound of Spencer’s voice, his music, the way he held himself. He was…brilliant, for lack of any other word. So soft, and so vulnerable, and he’d been treated so badly. 

Morgan found himself gripping his hard member, which had stirred slightly just at the thoughts of Spencer. He shut his eyes, groaning loudly when he remembered the way Spencer had let him run his fingers over his face, how he wanted to run his fingers through that messy, silky hair. How he wanted to leave bite marks down that gorgeous neck. He was snarky, and clever and perfect.

He came ruggedly, biting into his arm to stop from crying out, he needed to feel Spencer’s body under his, and the only way to do that without losing his cool, was to hug him, but the kid made it obvious he wasn’t a very physical person. He towelled off, still breathing harshly, wondering how he could do it. Derek had known he was gay for a long time, when he started paying more attention to his girlfriends brothers than them. But it didn’t impair him for long, of course, at first it had been distracted to play basketball with other muscled, toned and handsome players, but now his taste had refined. He had a type, and his type?

Was Spencer Reid.

…  
…  
…

Derek looked up when Spencer opened the door, and bit back a growl. His hair was ruffled and in his forehead, he was wearing a green button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone, it was nearing the evening anyway, he smiled, leaning against the door and gestured him in “Hey,” he said quietly. 

Morgan flashed his brilliant white teeth, “Miss me, pretty boy?”

“Of course,” Spencer laughed, closing the door “I ordered pizza about ten minutes ago, is that alright?”

“Sounds great- this is a nice place,” he looked around, and it was. A mixture between old and new. Bookcases along white walls, filled to the brimming with books that resulted in them being stored along the window sills. A plasma screen tv that was currently off, and a cushy brown sofa. “I should have guessed you’d read a lot,”

“Never had anything better to do,” he shrugged, closing the door gently, “Shall we set up?”

“Yeah sure,” he dumped his bag on the kitchen counter, opening it up and pulling out the black box and two controllers, and passing them to Spencer. “I brought like every single game I own,” he heard Spencer snort and mumble something about obsession, “What are you into? Killing everyone? Rescue missions? Hell, I even got some Mario?”

“Do you have any race car games?” came a muffled voice, as Spencer was behind the television, connecting everything

“Yeah, you think you can handle it?”

“I think I’ll win every race.”

He didn’t.

He won 6 out of the 7 they’d played, and that was only because Derek knew a cheat. It was nearing midnight, and the mood was so comfortable, Spencer thought for a moment he’d known Derek all his life. Spencer was half lying on the couch, his head in the middle, legs swinging over one end, half turned to play the game, and Morgan was sitting normally, legs out on the coffee table, where a now empty box of pizza was resting, as well as two cokes. Some band was playing on the radio, one that Spencer didn’t recognise, but Derek seemed too. Their god awful rendition of wonderwall had made the neighbours roll their eyes, but they weren’t going to say a word, because Spencer deserved to make some noise.

“Alright, alright,” Derek laughed, gripping his ribs it hurt so much, god, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this. He felt like a hyena. “I give up, hear me? Surrender!” He placed his controlled down and stood, stretching, before swaying “Woah, head rush,” He frowned at the silence, looking down to see Spencer biting his lip and still playing “Come on pretty boy- no statistic about the amount of blood in my body or something?”

“Just let me finish…” he teased, moving to sit up properly

Morgan rolled his eyes “I stopped playing, that’s cheating,”

“No, cheating is what you did in the second game, this is simply finishing. Anyway, I would have won even if you stayed in,” He finished the game with a cheer, sipping his coke greedily. He looked up at Morgan, running his fingers through his hair “Want to go to bed?”

“Nah, we should do something,” he whispered, eyes glinting in a way that made Spencer’s stomach flip

“Oh come on,” he whined “It’s like midnight!”

“We’re young, Reid!” Morgan laughed “Come on, we can go on my motor bike to the beach!”

“And what on earth is your plan then?”

“Jump in the water!”

Reid groaned, shoulders shaking with laughter as he argued “You know, on average, water temperatures on the California cost as -10 degrees at night, especially in winter,” but his actions juxtaposed his words as he pulled on a black jacket, and caught the helmet Morgan threw him from his duffel bag, but only just. He frowned “You knew we were gonna do this…” he realised, looking up to see Derek smirking triumphantly 

“You’re not the only smart one, genius,” And he grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him out. It was cold outside, the wind blowing harshly as Morgan straddled his motorbike, Spencer got on behind him, unsurely curling his arms around Morgan’s waist. “That’s good,” the darker man breathed “Now, I’m about to break all sorts of speed limits, do me a favour and not freak out.”

As he sailed down the Californian buzzing motor way, Spencer freaked out.

Derek laughed as he manoeuvred quickly between large vans, much to Spencer’s distaste, turning corners sharply, going at least double the speed limit. All the while, Spencer reciting figures into his ear about the annual death rate for different age groups in California, especially at night. “Come on Reid! Have some faith!” He called loudly, over the roar of the angry traffic as the flew past it “You can’t tell me you don’t love the feel of the wind on your neck!”

“That’s what this is about?” Reid shrieked into his ear “I have a fan!”

Derek laughed loudly, bike roaring as it sleeked past traffic lights, through a burning bright tunnel, and it was beautiful. The darkness lit up by a million lights of a million houses, the warmth by the glowing embers of the cars, the sky a deep midnight purple, and the sound of the sea getting louder and louder. Spencer had to admit to himself as he said his last words, this was something he’d always remember.

About 20 minutes later, they came to a stop, now very much alone, prying off their helmets, their coats and their shoes, and then finally their shirts after some coaxing from the darker man. “Ready?” Morgan laughed as they stood on the edge, Spencer peered down, glad they were close to the ladder “You can swim right?”

“I can, I simply choose not to.”

“Together?” Spencer nodded, shivering as a cool breeze blew past “3, 2, 1!”

Spencer jumped in. 

He’d down a sailor dive, so it didn’t hurt at all as he sunk deep into the cool waves, it actually felt…kind of fascinating, his hair floating around his face beautifully, as he kicked up, more gracefully then he could ever remember doing, the cold all went away, and his mind came up to the science of that, once completely engulfed in one temperature, the bodies adaptive senses work on overtime. So when he reached the top to breath in that delicious hair, he didn’t mind the fact Morgan was standing on the edge, laughing down at him. “You can laugh, but this feels fantastic,”

“I knew it, pretty boy, I knew it, swimming,” Morgan teased “I’m gonna cannon ball,”

Spencer hummed in acknowledgement, floating on his back peacefully, toes tingling. He felt the small waves Derek created as he leapt in, and then heard him swimming up beside him. He flipped upright, treading water easily, wiping his hair from his eyes, Derek laughed “I know, I look like a drowned rat.”

“You look like you belong,” Morgan corrected, placing his palms atop the water to feel it ripple beneath his fingers, he grinned wildly, splashing some up into Spencer’s face, the lanky brunette coughed, shoving him back playfully in response, for gripping Derek’s arm

“You know what we should do?” he asked excitedly, Morgan leaned in “Go under water, and scream,”

“What?!” He burst out laughing

“No seriously, the sound waves still carry but only we can hear it, it’s really awesome,”

“Alright, alright, let’s do it!” he clapped his hands, sending beautiful droplets everywhere, and they both took a deep breath, and went under, and screamed. It was wonderful, but that’s not what Derek noticed. Spencer, his hair waving all around him, face stretched in a smile, eyes shut to avoid the sea water.

They got tired quickly, and climbed up the ladder to sit on the pier side, legs swinging over the side, Spencer slicked his hair back into a quaff and Morgan shook his head. “This was really great, Derek,” the younger said into the night, too pleased to notice the cold “I don’t know why you’re doing it, but I know it’s for a good reason, but whatever. This is just…amazing, so thank you,”

“Kid, you’re awesome to be with. Annoying as hell, I’m getting that, but awesome,” he laughed touching his shoulder “So, what does a boy genius such as yourself want to do when you’re older anyway?”

“I want to work at the FBI quarters in Quantico.” 

Morgan stared at him for a second, before clapping loudly “Me too!”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, part of the BAU!”

“Same!”

Morgan lay back against the stone happily “This is awesome, Reid, we can do it, head their together, this’ll be great! Friendship of the ages,”

“We met like two days ago,” Spencer laughed, nodding “But that would be awesome, can you even imagine it? The two of us solving cases? Helping people? Sounds impossible.”

“Fate has a way of making things work,” Morgan sighed, head in serenity “I’m exhausted, let’s head back.”

“God, with your driving? We won’t make it.”

“At least I can drive!”

“I can drive!”

“A motorbike?” He questioned smugly 

“Well no, but I can drive a car, in real life, and on the play station.”

Morgan laughed as he heard Spencer yelp, when the younger was kicked back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments!   
> x


	3. Beneath the Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust and Elation and the Simpsons

Morgan woke up slowly, blinking as everything came into focus. He was on a soft white bed and it smelt…it didn’t smell of his mother’s cooking, it smelt of…paper and pizza. He sat up, his yawn mingling with a smile as he remembered where he was. As he remembered last night, he stood up, stretching, heading into the living room where all was silent apart from the same repetitive theme song of the car racing game they’d been playing.

He glanced up, to see Spencer’s bedroom door was open, and he could hear gentle rhythmic snoring, he pushed it open quietly, and couldn’t stop his smile at what he saw. The kid was wearing matching purple pajamas, curled up, blanket wrapped around his legs, hair a mess, face half buried in a pillow. Morgan peered around his books- jeez, how many books did he own? A small clustered desk in the corner with school assignments. He padded back into the living room, going to the kitchen and searching around. He found a bundle in the fridge and handled his craving.

A few minutes later, Spencer stumbled into the room, looking dazed, he frowned “Why are you eating a turkey sandwich?”

“Because they are delicious.” Morgan answered easily “Look at you, pretty boy, you are a vision in purple.”

“Bite me.” Spencer mumbled so quietly Morgan had to strain to hear it, but when he did he smiled wildly. It was all good signs, Spencer was growing more confident, teasing with him. Felt safe with him. It made Derek feel all worlds of good. 

“You couldn’t handle it if I did,”

“You’re all bark,” he sang back, pulling out some milk to add to his coffee, before he started loading in sugar. Morgan snorted, but refrained from making a comment, Spencer seemed to read his mind anyway “Oh shut up, Derek,” he grumbled, sipping his insanely sweet tea. “What time do you have to leave?”

The thought of leaving made Derek’s heart tumble “Not for a while, you could actually come back to my place, a nice alternative thing going on?”

“Not sick of me yet?” He teased, but nodded, and Derek let out a sigh of relief. For an emotional recluse, Spencer was good at this socializing thing, or maybe he felt what Derek felt? That they should spend time together? He could pray. “Sure, and I was thinking- we go to the National Dinosaur Museum.”

Derek smiled gently “How on earth could you get so excited about a bunch of fossils?”

Spencer appeared in front of him, leaning eagerly over the breakfast bar, eyes wide with wonder, so close that Morgan could lean forward and kiss him… “You’re not hearing me, it’s a bank holiday today, the Museum is closed, if we broke in, we’d be the only people. Have you ever gone into the actual scene? Climbed on top of the actual mechanical dinosaur?”

Derek watched him, impressed “Wait, wait, wait, kid, are you telling me that you’ve broken into a national museum before?”

Spencer smirked “We can’t all just ride motorbikes and jump of piers,”

“Alright,” Derek laughed, ruffling his hair “We’re breaking into a Museum, at least then I can say, I’ve truly done it all,”

…  
…  
…

It was pretty amazing, to see Reid crawl down through an air vent and unlock a staff room using only a paper clip and a can of spray, while reciting how certain gases can throw off a security system for a few moments “You’d be surprised at some of the things you can do with science,” he whispered, sliding inside. Morgan followed excitedly, and looked around. All was dark except for the lighting of each exhibit, they went to each one, Spencer reciting all the most interesting facts. 

“Race you to the dinosaur scene?” Derek laughed, already breaking into a run, Spencer rolled his eyes, but ran after him, and actually managed to hold his own for a few moments, before Morgan annihilated him. Morgan leapt over the bars, and headed towards the tail of the giant creature “So how did you manage to do this before?”

“I had this friend called Elle, she was my cousin, she knew it all,” He took Morgan’s hand and balanced precariously on the machine’s spine, as Derek moved towards the head “She knows it all, break into a master safe with just a hair pin, she’d made a great detective…you know, if not for her criminal record.”

Derek snorted, standing atop the head and looking down “This is really good Reid, I’m genuinely impressed.”

Spencer stood on the lower neck, gripping the sides, as he looked down “You know, if this thing was real, we would be so dead,” he turned, sitting on the spine, and then as though it were a giant slide, let go, and wound around the tail, landing softly on the fake grass. Morgan followed suite with a loud laugh, and they found themselves examining a stuffed tiger.

“What about that elephant they say got frozen instantly? With food still in its stomach? Couldn’t they bring it back to life?”

“Why though? No mother to feed it, it wouldn’t survive for very long,”

“Still,” he sighed “Doesn’t feel right. Everything deserves to die, it can be preserved, what if it can…feel? Can see?”

Spencer looked up smiling sincerely, “It can’t.” He insisted, petting the ferocious feline, Derek sighed, laying back against the fake sand. It was silent for a moment, when Spencer spoke up, standing. Morgan followed his movements, looking down over the other scenes. 

“I’m not sure why,” he admitted, Morgan frowned “I’m not sure why I trust you, you just…you seem incredibly right. And so if this does turn out to be a joke, or you were leading me on to something horrible like Harper Lee did, then…I want you to know, I’ll forgive you. Because I trust you, and I’m making the conscious decision to do so.” He looked up, eyes searching, before smiling “Yeah. I trust you. I haven’t trusted anyone in a long time,”

“Not many are worthy of your trust, Spencer,” Derek whispered, looking down at a stegosaurus guarding its eggs. “I’m glad you consider me worthy. And because of that…” he took a deep ragged breath “And to prove to you that this is not part of some giant scheme, I’ll tell you something,” he turned to face his friend head on “My dad was a dirty cop. I tell everyone he died in the line of duty but the truth was…I knew what he did. I called him out on it once, and he just told me I didn’t understand. He was robbing the robbers. He put himself above the law,”

“Derek,” Spencer whispered, stepping forward “You’re not him, you know that? You want to work for the FBI! You’re gonna be the greatest agent ever! You’re not him, nor could you ever be,” his cool breath fanned over Derek’s face “We’re not out parents.”

Derek pulled him into a tight hug, his arms tight around Spencer’s waist, and Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck comfortingly. Morgan relaxed, the feel of Spencer’s lithe body pressed up against him, his soft hair under his chin, he smelt of soap and old paper. Spencer let his forehead rest of Morgan’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of leather, and marvelling in his strong physique. “Thank god I met you Spence, where would I be?”

“I dread to think. But without you? I still wouldn’t trust anyone, and would be getting bullied nine ways to Sunday. Fate, Derek, remember? Our friendship was fate.”

Morgan nodded, pulling back, “You’re the best kid.” I love you. Spencer bit the inside of his mouth

“Alright, let’s go to your house before my social anxiety gets in the way of me ever making friends.”

…  
…  
…

“Hiya Sweetie,” Mrs Morgan beams at Spencer, engulfing him in a tight hug, much to the irritation of Derek. “You must be Spencer! A resident genius of sorts, right?” she laughed loudly, ruffling his hair, and despite the overtly amount of physical contact, Spencer decided that he liked her. He stood taller than her but her charming demeanour and insanely friendly manner made it very easy to forget 

“Hi,” he managed lamely, a flush rising to his cheeks, she cooed at his adorableness 

“You’re heap loads better than the sweaty basketball jerks he was bringing home, what was his name…Jonah? God, he was an ungrateful piece of-“

“Ma!” Derek laughed loudly, picking a biscuit out from the tray placed about the oven “We have guests,”

“Right right,” she huffed, winking at Spencer, but the young lanky brunette was looking around the house and his eyebrows rose in excitement of their own accord as he pointed to the piano 

“Is that a 20th Century Debure piano?” he whispered, Mrs Morgan smiled impressed 

“You are smart, can you play?”

“Oh yeah!” Derek chimed, watching as Spencer headed for the piano “That how I first met Spencer, he was in the music room, playing some really beautiful stuff,” he and his mother watched him sit carefully and lift the lid, he didn’t click his fingers, only placed them on familiar chords, and played a simple tune, his other hand joining, it sounded like…if Morgan didn’t know any better… “Reid if I find out you’re playing Beethoven I will hit you,”

Spencer’s laughter chimed out loudly and Mrs Morgan shut her mouth from the remark she was about to make to Derek about being polite. Instead, she placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and turned to him “Is Spencer staying the night?”

“Yeah, if that’s cool? He was gonna have my bed, and I’ll take the air mattress-“

“I’ll take the air mattress!” He called loudly, heading back into the kitchen, smiling wildly “Statistically-“

“Oh no.” Derek groaned knowingly

“-93% of air mattresses offer an improving position for your back and spinal cord, whereas normal cloth mattresses have trouble adjusting, it’s to do with the alignment of particles, and air bends a lot more easily than solids, not to mention it tends to remember your shape. There are never any adverts for air mattresses, but why would you need them right?” he laughed “They practically sell themselves, and-“

“Alright kid,” Derek placed his hands on his shoulders, steering him upstairs, so he could only wave fleetingly at Mrs Morgan as they sprinted to Derek’s bedroom. Spencer felt…elated. On a high of late night motorcycle rides, cold pizza, trust and breaking into museums. He laughed loudly, collapsing comfortably onto Derek’s bed before looking around to examine his room, a small tv in the corner, his school books dumped across the floor along with his clothes, posters of master athletes and recent James Bonds films. Collectable cards and cars along the window sills. He watched Derek drag an air mattress out from under the bed “I like having you around kid,”

“Me too,” he said eagerly, sitting cross legged on the bed and bouncing with energy “I feel like…if I ever leave your company, I’ll lose this feeling of…ecstaticness? You know…of feeling, high, without any drugs?”

Derek laughed loudly, jumping up and heading to his film collection “What are you into? Sci fi stuff,”

“Do you have the matrix?”

“Hmm, let me think, no? Because I don’t live in the 1800’s?”

Spencer snorted “If you think the Matrix was made in the 1800’s you are sorely mistaken, and the Matrix is wildly considered one of the best sci-fi movies of all time,” he bounced more, loving the springs in this bed, his bed was very dull and boring, and didn’t move at all.

“You like Planet of the Apes?”

“Way too unrealistic,”

“Right…but a whole world made up out of numbers and controlled by machines? That’s entirely real?”

“So you have seen the Matrix!” Spencer cried in triumph, shooting his arm into the air, Morgan rolled his eyes, before picking out a film and grinning, he held up the Simpsons Movie “Yes!” Spencer cried, running his fingers through his hair “I love the Simpsons!”

“What’s funnier than stupid yellow people trapped in a dome?” Derek asked, popping it in, switching the lights and jumping onto the bed beside Spencer.

30 minutes had passed, and the two of them were lying on their stomachs, Spencer’s chin resting on his folded elbows, and Derek propping his head up. The entire side of their bodies, from shoulder to toe were pressed firmly together despite the large bed, perhaps seeking heat, perhaps seeking more. Derek smiled when Spencer laughed at references he didn’t get, Spencer suppressed a grin every time Derek’s insane laughter shook the entire bedframe. 

When Derek’s mother came up at 5:00pm to ask if they wanted for dinner, and saw the two boys fast asleep on their stomachs, not a gap between them she only smiled, placing the sandwiches and crisps on the desk, touched Derek’s shoulder, ruffled Spencer’s hair, and headed downstairs.

“God Spencer,” Derek groaned, blinking rapidly “Could you chew loader? I don’t think China heard you,”

Spencer chuckled from his position by the desk, tucking away greedily at the food “Is it my fault your mum is the best cook in the world?”

“You know, I remember telling you something like that,” Derek laughed, sitting up, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, and some proper juicy relationship stuff next chapter!  
> x


	4. This Makes Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because...they make sense. Fate makes it make sense.

It happened rather suddenly.

They had been arguing about the best filling in a sandwich, Reid babbling statistics about what taste buds respond to best, which apparently was Turkey, and Derek retorting that it should always change depending on your mood- when their lips had collided.

Derek had finally acted on burning feelings, he had to alleviate some of the passion growing rapidly inside him, and so trapped Spencer into the corner, pressed his lips firmly to his softer ones, arms forming a cage around the thinner frame. Spencer's gasp had allowed Morgan to slip his tongue in, and Spencer tasted perfect. He tasted of Turkey- and okay, maybe it was his new favourite food, and he smelt of sugar, it was delicious. Intoxicating, like a drug, and man he couldn't get enough. One hand firm on his waist, and the other fisted in soft, floppy hair.

Spencer's surprise seemed to shut his brain up, as his arms wrapped tightly around Derek's neck, kissing back just as forcefully, eyes fluttering shut. Morgan tasted raw, and his groans were primal, and it sent something terrifyingly delicious through Spencer's core, and the sounds he as making? Of whimpers and moans? He had never thought he was capable. But when one of Morgan's skilled and muscled hands slid down into his jeans, and cupped him gently, the electric shock that zipped through him at all the right angles was so strong, it kicked his brain into overdrive and he realised- what the hell he was doing! His first kiss, to his best friend, and he might not have been a huge teen fiction fan, but he knew enough that he didn't want to wreck what was brilliant. Some part of his brain registered that he was thrilled Derek was his first kiss, but the majority wanted him as a friend. As a best friend, and he pulled away forcefully, taking the older one by surprise, and wriggling free of his grasp.

Both boys stood watching each other, a safe distance apart, eyes dark and breathing heavily. Spencer caught his appearance in the mirror, and was slightly startled, was that how he had looked to Morgan? Dark purple shirt untucked, revealing the left side of his hip, hair a mess of strands and caramel, lips dark pink and wet, mouth slightly open, collar bones visible as at least three extra buttons of his shirt had become undone...when had that happened? He looked to Derek and bit back a groan, He looked more composed physically, but his eyes glimmered with obvious want, and just the force of the look Spencer was being given was more that enough to keep him breathing heavily.

"Spencer..." Derek broke the thick silence, his voice was hoarse, and Spencer swallowed thickly

"I have to go."

"Listen, we can forget about it-"

"I need you as my friend." Spencer said quickly "I need you as my friend, because it's much harder to mess up a friendship than a relationship. I need you, you can't do this to me. I-I'm..." he choked back a sob "I'm not even gay..." God that was an avenue of thought he hadn't considered yet, "-At least, I didn't think I was, but apparently..." he took another shaky step back "We'll talk tomorrow, yeah? I-I'm sorry." And he nodded, not giving Derek a chance to say anything, grabbed his satchel, and left. He jogged down the steps, waving quickly at Mrs Morgan as he nearly sprinted out of the house, and in doing so, bumped into tall dark boy, a few years older than him. He recognised all the features. Must be Derek's brother

"Hey there man," he said softly, catching Spencer by the shoulder with a frown "You alright? A friend of Derek's? Just remember he can be a bit of dick before you judge him too harshly-"

"No," Spencer whispered, blinking back tears and he wasn't even sure why, his emotions were all fighting for dominance in the top of his heart, and his brain was making him cry because they were all so strong that they each deserved a place to be expressed as they'd been suppressed for so long. "It was my fault, I'm really sorry, I have to go, nice to meet you," and he ducked past him, walking quickly down the road, not stopping until he got home, where he locked his door, and cried. 

...  
...  
...

"I don't know, Ma," Derek lied, shaking his head "He just freaked out. He's not use to...he used to get bullied, a lot."

Dean frowned as he walked in, letting the door swing back to announce his entrance "Hey, who was that just leaving? Derek, we don't bring nerds home to beat them up."

"Shut up, Dean!" Derek yelled, groaning at his brother's look of shock, and leaning his head on the kitchen counter in frustration. Dean sat beside his brother, placing a hand on his back, and shooting a nervous glance at their mother, who just shrugged helplessly, leaving to do some laundry. "His name's Spencer, we're in the same Criminology class,"

"You stayed at his house last night?" Dean seemed surprise "He's not your normal type of friend."

"He's better," Derek admitted, "Super smart, he's a genius, doing like 7 subjects,"

Dean frowned "What are you doing with him? You can't possibly have anything in common, Derek. He's not a sports player, he's stick thin, and a genius? Come on, what on earth do you have in common?" It was phrased as teasing, but Dean was genuinely curious. 

"I don't know," Derek shrugged "It's just easy, I guess. Talking to him, being with him, it's effortless. I haven't ever had someone like that."

"I guess it helps that he's not ugly to look at," He chuckled when Derek glared at him

"Stay away from him Dean, he's only just 18."

Dean smiled wickedly "What called dibs have you?"

"Dean!"

"What? Come on, you have a think for lanky pale guys with dark eyes, remember that guy you dated last year...what was his name? Martin? With the blond hair?"

"I remember."

"Why'd you dump him?"

"He had the personality of a boulder." Morgan stated dryly, he shoved his brother slightly "Let's go play basketball or something, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'm going to his place tomorrow, to try and sort this out," he stood, as did his brother, but Dean placed a protective hand on Derek's shoulder and looked down at him, examining him silently, before whispering; 

"You made a move on him," he appraised quietly, not judging "What happened? He didn't like it?"

"I think he did."

"Then?"

"He would rather have me as a friend,"

Dean paused for a moment, pursing his lips, before smiling gently "That's a compliment, Derek. It means he thinks you're too good to risk on a relationship. He'd rather have you forever, even if it meant just as a friend," he seemed in awe of his little brother, that sort of sacrifice was rare, he knew that, having been around the block a few times, the way that all older siblings mysteriously have been. "How'd you manage that? Must have charmed him?"

"I pushed him into the pier," Derek admitted with shaky laughter, Dean shoved him playfully, before they both ran outside to sweat their problems away. 

...  
...  
...

Spencer had spent the whole morning obsessively cleaning his apartment. If he was cleaning, he wasn't thinking, at least that's what he sang to himself. Every counter was scrubbed into his sparkled, the bathroom was a sanctuary, the TV polished and- groan, Derek's play station was still there, he didn't unplug it, only adjusted it so it looked as though it belonged, and then placed the two controllers side by side on the coffee table, and the apartment looked as though two people should live there. Spencer felt oddly lonely. 

And then he had to go to the guest room, it smelt of Derek, of his detergent and...and of pine? Maybe. The sports field was surrounded by pine trees, so that would make sense. He made the bed, and dusted everything down. All the books were arranged alphabetically, and the CD's he hardly ever listened to positioned on the shelves. Everything looked perfect and pristine, so he dared a glance in the mirror. 

His hair was styled up today, and he wore a dark shirt with a dark purple cardigan and tight dark blue jeans, red converse. He hadn't bought any of these clothes, his friend Elle had helped him pick everything out for University, telling him that he should not be allowed anywhere near a clothes shop. But then there was nothing to do, he sat on the sofa, leg jumping of its own accord, waiting anxiously, he drew circles on his knee, and he could still feel, still remember Derek's hands on him. Owning, possessive. He hadn't realised how much he liked the feeling of being owned, of being wanted. Especially by someone like Derek. Someone kind and strong and- there was a knock on the door and Spencer cursed himself for not hearing the motorbike draw up outside. 

He opened the door, and took a moment to admire Derek. In a V-neck, skin tight black t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. He smiled, as a reflex, because just seeing Derek made him happy. His smile seemed to ease the tension in the dark man's shoulders immensely, and he opened the door for him to come in. "Woah pretty boy," he laughed "It's not Spring, but you've started your cleaning."

"I needed to distract myself," he murmured with a small smile. Derek noticed the play station, and the controllers and let out a sigh of relief. This was going to be okay, he hadn't messed up for life.

"Listen Spencer, I know...I sort of acted out of blue, and it came as a surprise, but I am gay, quite proudly so, but...if you wanna stay friends, I'll take it."

"Move in with me." Spencer said loudly, pupils blowing up in excitement as he nodded his head eagerly "Yeah! Move in with me- it would be great." His voice started to move more quickly, but Morgan was use to it now "Everyday after school we could go to your mums place, and do our homework and hang out, but you could live here, with me. I don't pay rent so you wouldn't have too, and I'm closer to the school here, I have enough space for your stuff, and then if you did ever want to move out, you're mother's like 15 minutes away and-"

"Reid." Derek cut him off, with a gentle smile "You don't have to convince me. I'd be happy too," Spencer smiled easily "As long as my ma sees me everyday, I see no problem. And instead of going to my house after school, we should go in the morning. You play the piano while I train with my brother in the garden. Then we take my motorbike to school, and after school we'll drop the bike back at my ma's, train with my brother, while you do some homework or re-watch Matrix-" they both shared a look "-and we walk back here?"

"That's so co-dependant." Reid stated happily "But I've been too independent for a long while." He nodded, brown eyes brimming with hope "Best friends?" Morgan smiled sadly, thinking back to what his brother had said, that this was a good thing. But Spencer noticed his look and flushed beautifully "If something happens though...and I can't ignore it anymore...and you still want...me..." another flush, and his ears tinted scarlet...he nodded jerkily, voice breaking "That would be fine."

Derek smiled brilliantly "That'll do for me, pretty boy," he laughed, "And for the record, I'll always want you, so no worries." Spencer glared at him playfully, sure that the older man just wanted to see him blush. "You know, we don't seem to be doing anything right. My friends bully you, and I protect you by pretending to bully you, I throw you into the Pier and we break into a museum, my mother thinks I'm tormenting you and my brother thinks you're great. I corner you and kiss you, and you let me down easy only to invite me to live with you," Derek laughed, shaking his head, and drawing Spencer in for a hug "For a genius, we sure are making this hard for ourselves."

"Nonsense," Spencer smiled against his neck "This makes perfect sense, now, don't read too much into this, alright?" and he brushed his lips softly against Derek's barely more than a whisper, but he pulled back, looking ecstatic "This makes sense,"

"Perfectly," Derek whispered back, eyes burning bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, please leave me more...  
> x


	5. Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in together, and realise it WORKS

“I know, plenty of people with eyes closed, they don’t see you like I do,” Spencer whispered, barely audible if you weren’t paying attention and watching the movement of his lips, he played the piano as though he belonged on the bench. 

Dean frowned, stepping forward “Derek didn’t mention you could play,” he said quietly.

Spencer looked up, moving his hands from the piano, and moving jerkily to stand, but Dean soothed him with a raise of the hand. Dean examined him, short hair a mess on his head flickering down into deep brown eyes, a strong jaw line, he was wearing a green shirt, with sleeves rolled up, and a white waist coat, beige jeans, and dirty red converse. His satchel on the ground beside him. “Didn’t he? I guess it’s not something I do often.”

“You’re good,” he appraised, “You in a band?”

“No,” he replied quickly, standing up, and slinging his satchel over his head “I’m gonna go upstairs, Derek’s packing right?” he kept his head down, trying to walk past the giant bulk of muscle that was Dean, but the dark man just placed his arm out, blocking his view and looking down at him 

“Listen, Spencer? I met you like…two days ago? And now my kid brothers moving in with you? Now, you don’t look much like a serial killer,” Spencer managed a half grin at that “But I sure as hell would like to know something about you,”

“Alright,” Spencer stepped back, and stood tall, and Dean realised he was about the same height as his brother, with good posture when he wanted it, a long neck and strong stance. “I was born and raised in Las Vegas with my mother, I got a scholarship here, I have an IQ of 187 and am arguably a genius, though I don’t like to define intelligence like that, my favourite poet is Robert Browning and my favourite philosopher is James Marcus. I love reading, and playing the piano, and I aspire to be an FBI agent one day. I prefer Beethoven to Mozart and I don’t own a computer.” He looked up at Dean expectantly, nodding at his shocked expression “I’m going upstairs, and just because I don’t, doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own when confronted by someone who believes they’re better than me because they were physically attributed with muscles.”

Dean smiled wildly, laughing, as he ruffled Spencer’s hair “Alright kid, alright,” he nodded “I get it, welcome to the family,” he pulled Spencer in for a bone crushing hug, and Spencer couldn’t help but smile. “Take care of my idiot brother, alright?”

“Will do.” Spencer laughed, running up the stairs, he walked into Derek’s room, to see him throwing clothes into his suitcase and snorted “There’s this thing, called…sorting? Ever heard of it?”

“Funnily enough,” Morgan rolled his eyes, “Do you mind posters?”

“No,” he pursed his lips “You can have as many as you want, but I’ve personally never seen the reason?”

“What, to put your likes and dislikes on the wall?”

Spencer shrugged “Yeah, I guess,”

“It’s nice sometimes,” Derek admitted, looking around his almost bare room “For someone to just walk into your room and know your likes and dislikes. It’s also a good conversation starter,”

“Hmm,” Spencer shrugged, sitting on the bare mattress “Maybe,” he lay back with a thump, examining cracks in the ceiling “You know, on the first day of university, they asked me if I had anyone I could share an apartment with, student safety and everything,” he sighed, placing a hand lazily on his stomach and Derek watched interestedly “I don’t know why, but to say to this stranger I’d never met before, that I didn’t have a friend in the world was…was worse than the years of torment I’d have to endure, you know?”

“It’s okay, Reid,” Morgan said softly, closing his bedroom door and locking it quietly, he gripped Spencer’s wrist and pulled him up as he knelt in front of him. Spencer looked down into his darker brown eyes, and pressed his lips together in anticipation “It won’t be like that anymore,” Derek leaned up pressing his lips to Spencer as though it were the most natural thing in the whole world. Spencer responded eagerly, fists clenched in Derek’s shirt, opened his mouth and letting Derek lead him in a messy, sloppy, but beautifully complicated dance.

When Derek stood, bringing Spencer with him, so he was hovering over him on the bed, one arm holding him there, and the other sliding under Spencer’s shirt to feel his flat stomach, Spencer didn’t say a word, only thrust his hips upwards, arching his neck forward to kiss him. When Reid felt Derek’s skilful hands on his body, he wondered how to return the favour, and so slid his own nimble fingers under Derek’s shirt, to his shoulders. Spencer, with his unparalleled knowledge of the human body, knew all the erogenous zones, and so with a bout of butterflies in his stomach, dragged his nails down Morgan’s shoulders to his back. 

It had the desired effect, the dark man growled against his lips, moving to place possessive bruises down the long, pale neck. His hand sneaked into Spencer’s jeans, fumbling until he wrapped his fist around the semi hard length. He listened to Spencer’s whimper, and smirked “Derek…” Spencer moaned “Your brother’s downstairs,”

“So we best be quiet,”

Spencer laughed, taking Morgan by surprise and spinning so he travelled the older one. Morgan ran his hands up and down Spencer’s jean covered thighs appreciatively “Alright baby boy, you wanna be on top, I have no problem with that,”

Spencer pressed his palm into Morgan’s chest, and grinding his hips down, wondering when on earth he had become so confident in this mans company. He stilled when he realised it was probably because Morgan had never judged anything he did. He hadn’t complained at the long winded stories and statistics, or the lack of jokes and personality. A small part of him dared to believe that Morgan didn’t mind. But the majority wondered whether he was just using to…to well, fuck. 

Spencer scrabbled off him, pulling his jeans up and doing them up properly, tucking in his shirt and running his hands through his hair. Morgan sat up, dazed, breathless, a lopsided grin on his perfect face, Spencer had to smile “Morgan…” he began “Do you…am I boring?”

“What?” Morgan laughed as though the very notion was ridiculous “Of course not, you’re one of the most fascinating people I know,”

Spencer winced as he said it; “Even when I’m reciting Einstein?”

Morgan stood, kissing Spencer’s forehead “Especially when reciting Einstein,” he went back to his suitcase “You need to stop being so self-conscious, Reid, I like you, I promise, I swear that I’ll tell you if I ever stop, not that I will,” Spencer nodded, reassured “Oh and by the way, my brother might give you some crap about wanting to know about you-“

Spencer laughed “Yeah, he’s already done that.”

Morgan looked up, wide eyed and worried “What? Seriously?! Crap! I told him to leave it alone this time-“

“Derek, it’s fine!” Spencer reassured, touching his arm “I just threw some statistics at him, gave a brief outline of my life, and he told me I was part of the family,” Morgan stared at him, as if in awe, and ran his fingers through Spencer’s soft hair

“No one’s ever passed that test without me telling them what to do.”

“Derek, you need to stop being so self-conscious,” Spencer teased, ducking as Derek went to clip the side of his head “Come on, I’ll help you take down the posters,”

…  
…  
…

It looked fantastic.

As though the apartment was made for Spencer and Derek.

Morgan’s signed basketballs next to the old literary books, a large red clock on the wall when Spencer realised he didn’t actually own a clock, just lots of watches. The kitchen was full of food, for the first time, every cupboard was full, Derek’s mother had gone overboard, with enough plates and cups and knives and forks, and pots and pans for a small army. Derek’s room now had dark blue covering, and all his posters were up, his computer in the corner. 

In the main room, Derek’s laptop and phone sat on the otherwise bare coffee table, his DVD’s, games and CD’s filled up the rest of the shelves, and Spencer couldn’t describe how good it felt to have another coat on the coat rack. 

Spencer needed Derek to smooth over his too-crisp edges. 

Derek needed Spencer to polish out his rough spots. 

Derek’s trainers on the floor beside Spencer’s converse…and everything is just perfect. Better than Spencer could have hoped for. Derek’s towels in the bathroom give the clean space life. 

“Here,” Derek snaps Spencer out of his revere, handing him some coffee, that’s more sugar than anything. Spencer thanks him quietly, he’s been sat on the kitchen counter, vaguely paying attention to a documentary about meerkats, and correcting the presenter. “It looks good,” Morgan sighs happily, looking around as he sips his own coffee. 

“I knew it would.”

“Cuz you know everything?”

“Quite possibly.”

Derek laughed, setting down his coffee “Watch this,” he makes a show of stretching his arms and legs, before moving back, and sprinting, he leaps and does a professional tumble in the air as he lands in a perfect sitting position on the sofa, jostling only the new couch cushions his mother insisted. 

“Woah!” Spencer cheered, clapping his hand against his knee as he sips his coffee “That’s why you’re the athlete.” He slides off the counter, sock covered feet soft against the fluffy white carpet “What time do you wake up? Wouldn’t want to disturb you,”

“Uh…” he laughed “Honestly, I’m up at about 6, if that’s alright?”

“It’s perfect,” Spencer beamed “Same time I get up, you know, it’s because the body produces Melatonin, which is a hormone that’s secreted by the brain that makes us go to sleep depending on light intensity-“

“My little genius,” Derek rolls his eyes lovingly “If we set off at about 7, we’ll get to my Ma’s at about 10 past, and then leave from there at 9:30, and we should be early for our 10 o clock classes,”

“I love a routine,”

“So do Stalkers,” Morgan stated dryly, before frowning at Reid’s impressive smile “What?” He asked defensively

“You’ve done Mr Broughtons homework!”

Derek laughed “Don’t get too excited, handsome,” he stood, stretching “Hey, I got you something,” He walked into his room, and came back a few moments later, holding up a giant frame, Spencer frowned “Don’t look so scared,” he placed it down, and spun it around, to reveal a framed poster of…

Of Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Stephen Hawkings, Beethoven, Thomas Eddison, artfully melded in black of white to their major discoveries, a jumble of light bulbs, equations, apples, keyboard notes, black holes… But to Spencer…it made perfect sense. 

“Woah…” he whispered, falling to his knees before it, gripping the sides gently as he examined it “Derek this is…amazing…”

“Best first poster ever?”

“I definitely think so, yeah,” he looked up at Derek, shaking his head in wonder “You’re amazing,” he hugged him tightly “Where’d you find it?”

“Honestly? I went into the store, and asked the guy for the smartest thing they had. I’m pretty sure he thought I was insane.” 

“Thank you…” and he couldn’t help the fact his voice cracked with emotion. Was Derek possibly the kindest person in the whole universe? What were the chances? The chances that he’d met someone like him? Someone kind, and funny, who understood him, and found him attractive, who played sports, was insanely handsome, insanely thoughtful, had a family to match- it was impossible. All of it was completely impossible.

Derek seemed to sense his inner turmoil, because flicked at Spencer’s head “Come on Mister Smartie Pants, let’s hang this up,”

Spencer didn’t understand the rush of emotion but before Morgan could question it, he pressed his lips against his, biting his bottom lip, before darting back, a flush running up his cheeks “Thank you,”

Derek seemed to understand, and he glanced at Spencer’s marked neck, and smirked; “Any time, pretty boy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, things won't remain so happy in the next chapter...  
> COMMENT!  
> x


	6. Let's Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after bruises blossom do you realise how much you love your skin.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to emphasize to you how perfect it was.

Because it was that perfect.

Honestly.

Derek’s alarm clock shrilled them both awake at exactly 6 o’clock, Derek would hop into the shower while Spencer pushed the toast into the toaster, put the kettle on, and set the plates out. He’d just finish setting it out when Morgan would step out of the shower, only a towel slung low on his waist, Spencer was sure he was teasing. They’d eat their breakfast, and then Spencer would jump into the shower, and they’d both brush their teeth side by side, sometimes Derek came in while Spencer was still in the shower, and Spencer both hated and adored the cloudy glass that left only an outline of each other.

They’d both get changed, Spencer into what he would spend the day in, Derek into his training clothes. And then Spencer would be laughing and clearing their breakfast away as Derek rushed to find whatever missing book, piece of homework, or even pencil case was lost and then at 7:00am, both laughing at whatever cartoon had been on the TV, they left the house.

The ten minute walk to Morgan’s house was always wonderful. Full of teasing and loud laughter, and waves to the elderly people who lived along the street. It was always nice when the sun was beating down, the streets empty as no one was up and about yet. And when it was tipping with rain? Spencer huddled under the large umbrella while Morgan walked happily in the fat droplets.

And when they reached Mrs Morgan’s house, Spencer would duck into the sitting room, and play something simple, or something far too complex, but always happy while Mrs Morgan, who he was lovingly asked to call Dorothy, made breakfast or finished chores. Spencer enjoyed that, looking out from where he played music to see Morgan with his brother, sometimes training happily and just for fun, sometimes arguing at each other because a game depended on their tactics. Sometimes, Spencer read while he played, and on those days, the songs wouldn’t be as good, but Mrs Morgan didn’t mind, because the music, along with her son’s laughter in the background was good enough to her ears.

And at 9:30, Derek and Spencer left the house, cuddled together tightly on the motorbike, and were at school in no time, where they only had criminology together. But they tried as often as they could to make lunch, and Spencer would try to see his games. It was hard though, their schedules often conflicting, but that was alright, because after school, they’d get on the bike, go to Mrs Morg- Dorothy’s house, and do their homework, or just lounge in the sitting room, then 7:30pm came, and they walked home in the late evening purple sun, collapsing on the sofa to watch TV, play on the play station, or some nights, Derek managed to convince Spencer to go out into town, hit nightclubs, but Spencer hated it. Some nights, they got on the motorbike and drove down to the pier, some nights Spencer sat in the cold, and cheered for Derek’s team to win. But every night, the two were together. 

It remained at that beautiful, serene level of perfection for about 3 months. But something was bound to snap. 

“Derek please,” Spencer pushed, pushed as he always had “God please, we need to talk about this-“

“No we fucking don’t!” Derek yelled, stomping his foot like a child, eyes watering “It’s my fucking life, Spence! I can talk about it, or not talk about it, whenever I want!”

“Please…” Spencer was crying, leaning against the counter as he shook with sobs “We need to talk about Carl, Derek, we have too, for you, for you-“

“You don’t know anything!”

“I know!” Spencer screamed, falling to his knees as he sobbed, “I know! I know what it’s like to be messed up by the people you trust! Talk to me! I can help you, we can make this better-“

“God Spencer,” Morgan shook his head, one tear escaping his dark brown eyes, as he leaned against the opposite wall, choking back sobs “You think you’re so smart, you think you fucking know it all, but you don’t- you don’t know. Just because you’re a genius, do you know what it feels like to be touched like that? Do you?! I told you that in confidence! I don’t want to talk about it! It happened over 5 years ago-“

“Derek, you’re a fool if you think it’s okay just because it happened five years ago,” Spencer hiccupped, pushing his hair from his face, watching Derek, he stood on shaky legs “I want to help you,” he stepped forward “I know, I can’t possibly understand, and even with an eidetic memory, I’ll never truly know, but you have to trust me,” another step closer, and Derek’s shoulders tensed “Please Derek…you’re my best friend in the whole world, but I don’t know what I can do to help you-“

Spencer didn’t even register the fist until he was lying on the ground, and then Morgan was straddling him, delivering punch after punch to his face, and Spencer, after struggling in a blind panic realised he’d never be capable of pushing him off, so instead he turned his head to the side, so his nose couldn’t get broken and let Derek wreak havoc on his left eye, cheek and jaw, even clipped his ear, all the while he roared “I don’t need fucking help!” with tears streaming down his face.

Spencer must have blacked out.

He woke up, a few hours later, it was the middle of the night, and he could hear the rain pouring outside, he shifted, only for a spiralling pain to shoot down his body, so he lay back down, head on the floor, and shut his eyes again, only mildly aware of the blood dripping down his neck. 

…

He woke up again, much later, looking at his phone, he realised it was 2 days later. He sat up, ignoring the pain on the side of his face as he thanked the lords it was a three day weekend. He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom, running his hands along the wall to support himself, and he blinked at his reflection. 

Fucking horrific.

He drew himself a hot bath, and winced when the bath turned brown with dried blood, the hot water felt good on his face though, and he gently dabbed himself clean, and when he looked at himself in the mirror again, it was clear he didn’t need a hospital. A cut above his eye, not deep but bright red, a deep bruise all across the left side of his face, and another lash dangerously near to his eye, but just right of it, nearer his ear. “Okay, okay,” he whispered to himself “I’m alright,” but then he caught sight of something in the bathroom, the towels. All white. Derek’s weren’t there.

With a frown, he headed out of the bathroom and looked around, the basketball was still there, and the clock, but the guest room…was empty. Everything was gone but the posters. The clothes and the shoes, the bags all gone.

He’d packed up and left while Spencer lay bleeding, unconscious on the ground.

He was hurting. Carl Buford was…unimaginable, and Spencer had felt truthfully honoured at the fact he’d been trusted with such information. Derek was thousands of times stronger than he’d originally thought.

So when Tuesday came, he got dressed slowly, realising he didn’t have to go to Derek’s. He ate breakfast dully, and remembered as he walked to school, head down, ignoring the looks people gave him, that this was how it always used to be. Alone. He was meant to be alone. 

He walked into criminology late, because was so flustered, and an ocean of a hundred faces looked down on him “S-sorry I’m late, Mr Broughton.”

The teacher looked at him, such pity and sorrow in his eyes. He remembered this Spencer, this was the Spencer who had first come to the school, who got beat up every day and hid in the library in fear. He’d hoped, believed, that the old Spencer was gone. He looked up at the sea of faces, and it landed on Derek Morgan, sat right at the top row, with the rest of the basketball team. “It’s alright, Spencer,” he said softly, “Just take a seat,”

And Spencer slid into the front row.

…  
…  
…

“Spencer?” Dean frowned as he saw the lanky kid walking home, head down. He gasped, when Spencer looked up “Shit kid! What the hell happened?”

“Hmm?” Spencer frowned, hitching the satchel higher up his shoulder “Oh I fell.”

“Fuck that.” He paused, placing a gentle finger under Spencer’s chin, tilting his head up “Hey- does this have something to do with Derek moving back in? He said that it had something to do with pipe work…” Spencer pressed his lips together, nodding

“Pipe work,” he echoed, a small half smile on his good side “Yeah, we have some pipe work going on, don’t worry, it’ll be fine soon.” And he tried to keep walking

“Hey! Spence, do you need a hospital or something, I could drive you there-“

“A dentist might be better actually, if you don’t mind, my molar I just…I think he-I might have knocked out a filling.”

“When you fell?” he arched an eyebrow 

“Yeah, when I fell.”

“Alright.” Dean nodded, not going to push it, and he led Spencer just round the block where his car was, and Spencer slid inside, clutching his book back, the ride was silent, no radio playing and they got to the dentist, Dean holding onto his arm as they walked inside. The dentist seemed to know Spencer, not asking about the bruise as he opened his mouth, and looked inside. 

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong, Spencer,” he beamed “Don’t worry, it’ll feel a bit loose, that’s all it’ll harden up soon, though I’m sure you could give me a better diagnosis than I could,” Spencer smiled at that, and he nodded his thanks, before leaving. Dean followed him leisurely 

“Spencer, would you like to come around to mine now? Derek’s probably eager to see you again-“

“We saw each other in school today, Dean, please don’t worry about it.” Spencer said curtly “My apartment will be fine,”

“Sure,” Dean nodded.

…  
…  
…

“What the hell?” Derek yelled as his brother pinned him by his shoulders against the wall outside the house “Get off me Dean-“

Dean pulled him forehead and then shoved him back into the wall again “Did you do that to Spencer, Derek?”

Derek swallowed, looking away.

“Fuck Derek!” His brother cried, flinching away from him in disgust “I told you! I fucking said we don’t bring nerds home to beat them up! God, and we don’t move in with them! Or make moves on them, you idiot!”

“You don’t understand-“

“Oh, what happened Derek? You got in a fight with him? Look at him! Like fuck he can fight back! What the hell were you thinking? You must have punched him at least 8 times, what, did you do it when he was lying there, helpless? After he’d given up, you kept hitting him? Huh? He's just motionless, not fighting back but you keep beating him to bloody pulp-“

“I was so angry…” Derek tried helplessly “God I didn’t mean too…he just…I was imaging him as…as someone else.” As Carl. He wanted to say, he’d pretended Spencer was Carl and taken his frustrations out on him. But when he’d seem him in criminology today…he knew he’d messed up. Royally fucked up. “What did he say?”

Dean glared at him “He said he fell. Then he backed up your stupid pipe story.”

Derek was slightly startled at the loyalty, but it fit everything else about Spencer’s character. Derek had seen him lying there on the floor, lifeless, and for a moment he’d thought he was dead. He’d knelt by his side, rolling him onto the side in what he vaguely remembered as the recovery position. “Is he okay?”

Dean sighed “Derek, are we gonna talk about this?”

“No.” He said firmly “We’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys, seriously, please leave some comments, it would make my day :)  
> x


	7. How to Get out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketballs, Blow jobs, Buford, Bikes.

“Hey Spence,” Derek whispered, as he stood in the school cafeteria, Spencer was sat on a table by himself, reading and eating. Spencer looked up, somewhat surprised, but gestured for him to sit down. Derek did so, but couldn’t stop himself from the left side of Spencer’s face. “God…” he whispered, disgusted at himself “What did I do to you kid?”

“You were displacing,” Spencer said gently, shrugging in his light pink shirt and grey waistcoat, his hair had been styled upwards, to avoid getting strands in his hair “You pretended I was Carl, it’s okay,”

Fuck. And Spencer knew exactly why he’d done it. He understood, but it still didn’t make it okay. “Spence, come with me, to the bathroom,” he leaned forward, stealing a chip from the lanky boy’s tray, and for a moment it felt like old times. Spencer finished the bite of his sandwich thoughtfully, before nodding, and following Morgan into the bathroom. Once there, he locked the door so it was just the two of them, “Punch me Spencer, right in the face,”

Spencer smiled wryly “I can’t punch to save my life, Derek.”

“Alright then,” the dark boy nodded, pulling his bag off his shoulder, and pulling out a knife

“Oh brilliant idea,” Spencer rolled his eyes “I’ll just stab you then,” he mimicked psycho. 

“Haha,” Morgan said dryly, then taking out his signed basketball and handing it over to him. The signed basketball, his most prized possession, “Do it, slice it right open.” Spencer stared at him, unfathomably, ruin it? Ruin the thing signed by some of the greatest basketball players of all time, that he took with him everywhere 

“How about…” Spencer licked his lips “Instead of me destroying something you love, you can pay me back by letting me drive your motorbike.”

Morgan smiled gently “You don’t know how to drive a motorbike.”

“Derek please, that was two months ago. I learned.”

“Of course you did,” he nodded, “Okay, Okay yeah if that’s…is there anything else, Spence? I’d give you anything-“

Spencer pushed the knife and basketball back into Morgan’s hands “Yeah there is one more thing,” he looked up, brown eyes sparkling “Never move out again.”

Derek felt his eyes water, “Spencer you’re…” amazing, unbelievable, the most perfect person I’ve ever met in my whole life “Alright,” he nodded “I won’t.” 

Spencer smiled, and Derek leaned forward tilting Spencer’s chin up, much like Dean had done yesterday, to examine the bruise “Derek…” Spencer whispered

“God, there was so much blood,” he whispered, eyes burning, he examined the bruise “Does it hurt?” Spencer said nothing, because Derek suspected he might not like the answer “Look what I did to you, pretty boy,” he shook his head “I’m no better than those bullies-“

“Derek please,” Spencer caught his wrist desperately “This isn’t the worse beating I’ve ever had, and it won’t be the last. Honestly, I don’t mind,” he laughed, eyes sparkling, “I don’t mind,” he leaned forward, capturing the back of Derek’s neck “I pushed you, and you weren’t ready and I didn’t read the signs,” He sighed “I should have known not to antagonize you-“

“No.”

“-when you were still raw. I set myself up, but honestly? When I started that argument I knew how it would end, I knew you would end up picturing me as Carl, and beating me up, but you needed to. You needed it out of your system.” He snorted delicately “I hadn’t planned on you leaving me bleeding while you moved out, though.”

Derek’s smile was watery “I freaked out.”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t stain the carpet, but Derek, it’s not your fault. You’d never hurt me.”

“I did.” He whispered, clenching his eyes shut “Fuck, Reid, I did hurt you,”

“No. I helped you. I helped you and you took that help. I’m not angry, I don’t mind, I promise,” and his voice was so sincere, and so wise, Morgan believed for a few moments that Spencer was the older one, and he leaned in, and kissed him softly.

…  
…  
…

He moved all his stuff back in, in record time, and just the sight of it made Spencer happy. The two sat beside each other in compatible silence, playing video games, and laughing over cold pizza. But when Spencer left for bed, Derek couldn’t deal with it. The guilt festering inside him, and he wanted to make Spencer feel good. 

So about an hour after Spencer had retired to his room, Morgan went in after him, to see him curled up on the bed, snoring lightly, and he slid in under the covers behind him, spooning him in the darkness. Spencer stirred, confused

“What?” he managed, but Derek wrapped an arm around him , keeping him in position, as his other hand slipped beneath Spencer’s waistband, and wrapped his hand around the flaccid length, giving a few quick pumps. “Oh.” The brunette whispered, voice deep and husky.

“Spencer, I’m so sorry,” Morgan whispered into his ear, hotly, hand tightening around Spencer’s quickly growing member, he grinded his own dick into Spencer’s ass, groaning deeply “You’re so beautiful, make me so fucking hot,” he twisted his hand and harshly rubbed the underside of the head. Spencer whined, a deep ache in his stomach, as he bucked into Morgan’s hand. “That’s right, good boy, that’s it baby, how does that feel?”

“G-good,” Spencer hissed as Derek’s thumb toyed with his slit “S-so good,” he whined bucking into the coarse, dry hand, but it was just what he needed. Derek started kissing down the long and slender neck, leaving a deep hicky just above his collar bone, all the while pumping faster and faster, focusing entirely on Spencer, he let his nails drag up and down the side, “Derek…” he groaned loudly, hips snapping back and forth into Derek’s hand “I’m…”

“What? You close pretty boy? Go on then, go on, come,” he ordered “Right into my hand, all over yourself, come,” he whispered hotly into the youngers ear, and he moaned with want when Spencer followed that order, head tipping back as his hot come stained the sheets. “That’s it,” Morgan whispered, continuing to thrust his hand back and forth hollowly, leading him through his orgasm “That’s good, that’s good Reid, you’re so good,”

Spencer shook, body tingling, as his breath evened out, he turned, so he could look up at Derek, his face was flushed, even in the darkness, eyes wide and lips parted, and Derek leaned down to kiss him once, softly. Spencer smiled lazily “Don’t think this gets you out of letting me drive the motorbike.”

Derek snorted softly, wrapping his arms around Spencer, and they fell asleep like that.

…  
…  
…

Derek awoke to a pleasant sensation, something…wonderful. 

He stiffened when he realised, that someone was sucking his dick. He looked down, to see Spencer, his lips wrapped deliciously around his dick and he groaned loudly “Pretty boy, what a way to wake me up,” and god the kid looked fucking delicious liked that, how he still managed to pull off the innocent look as he deep throated the dark member was a mystery.

Spencer pulled his mouth off the fully erect cock to smirk at him, before licking up the underside and suckling on the head. He then deep throated Morgan and the dark man growled possessively, running his fingers through Spencer’s short hair, fisting them there tightly, and using his grip to slide Spencer’s talented mouth up and down, faster and faster, “Fuck Spencer, I’m gonna…” the kid didn’t pull away, instead hummed, and swallowed everything. When he came up, licking his lips, Morgan moved him so that Spencer was straddling him. He saddened at the bruise. Spencer rolled his eyes

“You’re never gonna believe it’s alright, are you?” he whispered, stretching

“I shouldn’t have done it, Spencer. You can’t justify it. I pinned you down, I kept punching you-“

“You were projecting-“

“I left you on the-“

“And you’ve apologized.” Spencer reminded him, smirking “In more ways than one.”

“God,” Morgan laughed, ruffling Spencer’s hair “You go from being a genius to a 12 year old in less than three seconds,”

“What can I say, I’m gifted,” he laughed, climbing off the bed, “I missed you,” he said, face soft and meaningful “Remember your promise,”

“I won’t leave,” he whispered “It was about time we had our first fight. I only wish it hadn’t been such a big one,”

“Which we still haven’t resolved.”

“Spence-“

“I know.” Spencer relented, smiling easily “We all have things we bury away,” and he headed for the kitchen. Morgan sat up, frowning 

“Wait-“ he called after him, stumbling out of bed, pulling his jeans up “What are you hiding?” Spencer smirked at him

“That is the question,” he laughed “Don’t worry,” he nodded, putting the kettle on “Put something on, I want to get on your motorbike.”

“You’ll kill us, baby boy, and…” he stiffened as a new thought occurred to him; “My ma would see your face…”

Spencer pouted “What, she think I was too horrifically ugly?” He teased, but stopped at Morgan’s guilty look “I’ll tell her I fell.” He shrugged, as though it were the most simple thing in the world, in his matching burgundy pyjamas. 

“She’s not stupid Reid, and neither is my brother, as a matter of fact.”

Spencer nodded, but waved it off “Well things happen, if I’m with you, she’ll know it’s okay, it’s all alright, and you’re not getting out of it that easy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments were so nice, I love you all so much! If I get nice feedback the next chapters up today!  
> x


	8. Bringing it up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing it up...
> 
> in more ways than one. 
> 
> ;)

“Oh god! Spencer honey!” Mrs Morgan cooed, she rushed towards him as soon as he stepped into the house “Oh my precious boy, what happened to you?”

Spencer swallowed, looking down “It’s fine, I just fell-“

“Spence,” Derek shook his head, turning to his mother bravely, “I hit him, we got into a fight,”

“Oh my god…” she frowned, looking between them, before hissing between her teeth “Derek honey, I’m gonna have to talk to you in the other room-“

“Mrs Morgan,” Spencer pleaded, brown eyes glittering with sincerity “Please don’t be angry with him, it’s my fault as much as it is his. And the damage I did to him, while not physical is probably emotionally a lot longer lasting. He’s apologised countless times, and quite frankly,” he laughed breathlessly “I’m getting sick of it, you know how boys are,”

Mrs Morgan ruffled Spencer’s hair, before gesturing in the direction of the piano, he sighed, before heading over there, and Derek sighed as his mother dragged him into the next room. “Ma, I-“

“You hit him, Derek?” Derek said nothing, swallowing. His mother gazed down at him, black curls hanging in beautiful ringlets down her thin and friendly face, which was morphed into an expression of anger “He is not your brother, he’s younger than you, and weaker than you. I see his face, bruised and beaten and dear lord, you could have blinded him, but I look at you, and there’s not a scar! He didn’t even fight back-“

“I know, Ma, I know-“

“What were you fighting about?”

Morgan swallowed he couldn’t tell her. He had only told one person, and that was Spencer. He couldn’t tell her, she’d look at him differently, she’d be disgusted “It was just a stupid fight, I can’t even remember what started it,” he lied skilfully, smiling slightly when soft piano notes drifted through to them “And he’s alright, I made sure he was alright-“  
“Derek, I know you can see the bruises,” she placed a hand on his shoulder “You put real force behind them, not just once, not just twice, but god knows how many times. And he didn’t even fight back-“

“I know, all of this Ma,” he shook his head, shrugging off her “I know, I know what I did what I’ve done, I know,” he looked up at her “And I’ve endured my punishment, if he’s forgiven me,”

She sighed, nodding resignedly, before stepping out, and calling out to Spencer “Come on dear, come here,” she tapped the counter, and Spencer frowned, walking over to her, in a beige sweater vest over a white shirt and light green jeans. He sat on the counter and she stood beside him, getting out cotton buds and antiseptics “That scar might be getting infected love,” she whispered softly, in answer to his question. Derek sat at the kitchen table, watching as Spencer flushed under the attention “This is gonna sting,” she whispered soothingly, wiping the cotton bud in the cream, before drawing it along the line above his eye. As expected, he hissed, hand tightening around the kitchen counter, knuckles turning white.

And Spencer was amazed at how motherly she was acting towards him. He knew of course, all the necessary preventative methods of stopping infection, but he had never applied them on himself, he hadn’t deemed it that important, but how she was now, how she nursed every little scratch was…was something his own mother had never done for him, and he found himself enthralled in watching every one of her movements, her concentration, her care. He’d never had this before, never in his life. It was nice. It was…it reminded him everything he’d missed in early childhood. He swallowed thickly, refusing to cry. 

“There you go, honey,” she whispered, tucking a few stray strand of hair behind his ear “The scars should be gone in a few days, the bruise will take some more time,”

“It’s fine,” Spencer smiled gratefully, hopping off the counter “Really, I’ve had worse,”

She stared at him pityingly for a few moments while he shifted under her gaze, before she smiled “I’d love to meet your mother sometime, Spencer,”

He swallowed, looking up at her, and Derek stood to come by his side. She was realising, Spencer noted in his head, that his family life might not be very good. He knew it would happen eventually, he just hoped he'd have a bit longer “I don’t think that would be possible,” he smiled tightly “She’s being treated in a mental care facility.”

“Oh my,” she frowned, genuine concern and no judgement on her face. Spencer had to love her for that “What about your father?”

“I don’t know my father, he walked out a long time ago,”

“Oh Spencer, honey,” she touched his shoulder, expression more curious now “Who looks after you?”

“The courts tried me as an adult when I was 16, I was proven to not need a legal guardian,” he cleared his throat, looking up at her. She stared at him for an unfathomable amount of time, before drawing him in for a tight hug, which he responded too awkwardly

“You’ve been alone,” she surmised in a quiet voice “Well you’re not anymore, you know that don’t you?” she pulled back and Spencer was surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes “You poor boy,” she hugged him tightly, before turning away, embarrassed “Alright, go on you two,”

“Ma,” Derek said quietly, touching her elbow, offering a smile “He’s good,” She nodded, kissing Derek’s forehead, before watching them both go outside. “Alright!” Derek cheered as the wind whipped around them “You better not break my bike, Reid,”

“Please,” Spencer rolled his eyes, looking up at the sunshine as he pulled on the spare helmet, which he had come to think of as his own, he straddled the bike, hands familiar on the handles even though he’d never touched them before. He’d read everything, watched everything, could take it apart and put it back together again, he knew what he was doing. Morgan slid on behind him, wrapping his arms firmly around Spencer’s waist. The genius’s breathing hitched and Morgan chuckled into his neck, clinking their helmets together

“Come on, pretty boy,” he laughed “Prove me wrong.”

“Shut up.” Spencer grumbled, kicking it into gear, and hearing it roar to life, it shook wonderfully beneath him and he revved the engine, driving away from the large, bright house onto the road. It balanced perfectly under him, and he drove onto the busy highway, swerving easily, naturally through cars, and Morgan’s arms tightened around his waist 

“Very nice,” he approved “When we get to the M-13 I dare you to floor it, go over 80,”

“Unfortunately for you,” Spencer snorted “I don’t do things just because you dare me.”

“Alright, I bet you won’t.”

“Then the odds are in your favour.”

“You’re quoting the Hunger Games to me?”

“The what?”

“The Hunger Games,” Morgan laughed “God, you’ve read every encyclopaedia known to man, but you haven’t read the hunger games,” He rolled his eyes as they moved onto the bare motorway, sun burning down on them. Morgan cheekily placed one of his hands on Reid’s upper thigh, sliding it up slowly, gripping him.

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, I think you’re insane.”

“Insane, or insatiable?” He waggled his eyebrows

Spencer pursed his lips thoughtfully, edging faster as they zipped down the long, curving motorway, they’d make it to Florida at this rate. But Spencer had a destination in mind. “Both.” He groaned when Derek palmed him through his jeans, and couldn’t help from rocking gently into his hands, he choked out when Morgan unzipped his jeans, pushing his hand down to grab Spencer’s already dripping dick. “Man-“ he panted “You really have a thing for public sex?”

“No one can see us, Reid,” he laughed “They’re gone in a second, and beside, we’re wearing helmets,”

A white van roared past them and Spencer blushed “So you’re willing to risk dying to give me a hand job?”

“Dirty language,” Derek laughed in surprise “You won’t crash, you’re good at this, gifted. I might let you drive this more often,” he pumped quickly, twisting his hand easily. 

“We’ve never talked about this,” Spencer breathed, focusing on the long straight road ahead, the beautiful green scenery on either side of him. “I mean…is this a relationship? Exclusive? I don’t really understand or is just a…a type of mutual attraction where we take what we need and it’s nothing formal…boyfriend-“

“Formal labels,” Morgan groaned, rubbing quickly at Spencer’s head “We don’t need stuff like that.”

“I know,” Spencer breathed “F-fuck, we-we’re anything but normal, but….what if a guy asked you out, and you liked him, what would you say?”

Derek frowned “I liked him?” Spencer nodded “I guess…I don’t know…” he frowned, never halting his hands quick, jerking movements “What would you do?”

“No.” Spencer whispered, swallowing thickly, as he bucked into Morgan’s hands, his own fingers hovering nearer the breaks just in case he toppled so far over the edge he lost it. “I would say no.”

Damn. It was that fucking loyalty again, a trait that Derek respected and adored so much it was almost unreal. “Why’s that?”

“Because I find it impossible to be attracted to more than one person at the same time, I know it’s weird and against human nature, but when I like someone…I guess I’m just monogamous.”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have,” he said quietly.

“Me neither,” Spencer agreed “Let’s just be happy how it is, and deal with what comes, yeah?” Morgan couldn’t agree me, moving his hands so quickly that Spencer came in surprise, with a cry at the new friction. 

Morgan grinned wildly, wiping his hands on the leg of his trousers, and zipping Spencer back up. “I knew you could do it,” Spencer rolled his eyes “Where are you taking us anyway?”

Spencer laughed “The zoo.”

Morgan’s laughter glittered down the highway “Fuck Spence!” He cried, as the wind whipped their clothes back “The zoo? What for?” He was pleasantly surprised, but Spencer was always surprising him. 

“You don’t like animals?” He laughed, still in slight disbelief that he’d been…been jerked off on a public highway. “Besides, it’s nice to do stuff you’ll remember. We can take pictures, we don’t have any pictures in our apartment.”

Our apartment.

Derek couldn’t stop his smile, that was hidden behind his helmet. It was theirs. Together, the two of them, and it was just so right, he wanted to tell Spencer he wanted to be exclusive. He wanted to risk it, that no one would ever be good enough for him now that he’d experienced perfection. “Sure kid,” he said instead “I love zebra’s, they're like horses of the black and white film era.”

Spencer sighed hopelessly “When we get there, I’m going to explain why everything you just said is wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously- your comments have meant the world to me. Love you so much!  
> x


	9. 498 (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Leave...

8 MONTHS LATER

They’re a month away from graduation, with predicted outcomes all ready, and all trying to find a place to be.

Derek and Spencer looked at each other from the letters they had just received, and read, at the same time. 

Derek beamed, holding up his letter in triumph “They said yes! FBI training academy here I come!”

Spencer smiled, sadly, swallowing “They said no,” he whispered. Derek’s smile disappeared immediately

“What?” He whispered in shock, snatching Spencer’s letter from him to check for himself.

“I’m too young.” He spat bitterly “Come on Derek, you’ll be 20 by the time you get there, I’m still struggling through 19. They want me to have two years more study before I go.”

“More study?” Derek cried angrily, slamming the paper onto the desk “You have three Doctorates and 8 BA’s! More degrees than I can count and-“

“Derek,” Spencer laughed softly, touching his elbow “It’s fine, I didn’t think I’d get in.”

Derek slumped against the wall, watching him sadly “Now what are we supposed to do?”

That surprised Spencer, who frowned at his words “We?” He questioned “No, Derek, there’s no ‘we’. You’re going to take that place at the academy, and I’ll find something else to do. I’ve got loads of other job offers, maths researcher at NASA, join the poets society, national historian for the British Museum, palaeontologist-“

“But you didn’t want to do any of those things.” Derek reminded quietly, his handsome face was troubled, strong jaw slack with empathy, and dark brown eyes burning intensely “You want to join the FBI.”

“We don’t always get what we want,” Spencer reminded running his fingers through his hair, that had grown slightly longer now, reaching to half way down his ears, tucked neatly behind them. He didn’t like it, but he hadn’t had the time to cut it. Plus…honestly, he didn’t care that much. Not anymore. “I’ve been spoilt, I’d be okay at any of these jobs, I just wanted…this is life, Derek, and I’m okay,”

“No Spence…” he whispered, stepping forward away from the wall. “You have to try again. There are loads of roots into the FBI, not just through the academy. What about that guy…we went to his lecture a few weeks back, remember? Fuck, what was his name?” He closed his eyes to remember, and Spencer kept his mouth shut so he could think back. “Agent Gideon, that dude who’s taken a sick leave from the FBI. He liked you Spence, remember? You could work under him, try to be his protégé, he’d bring you into the field.”

Spencer laughed “Why on earth would he accept me as his protégé? He’s a genius-“

“So are you, Reid.” Came the reply so earnest that Spencer stopped fighting back for a moment. “So are you.” Morgan pulled him in for a hug “At least try, alright?”

“Okay, I’ll um…go to see him them, he’s still in the city,” Morgan nodded, and Spencer smiled at him. “Are we gonna go and celebrate you getting in or what?” He laughed, shoving him back slightly. The dark man stared at him

“Spence, we don’t have too…”

“Derek.” Spencer warned, picking up his coat “If we aren’t driving back home tonight, our jeans soaked with sea water, I’ll hate you.”

“You wanna push me in the pier?”

“Hell yeah I wanna push you in the pier.”

Derek smirked “Oh pretty boy, I’d like to see you try.”

…  
…  
…

Spencer tugged at his sweater vest nervously, sitting in the chair in Agent Gideon’s study, waiting for the man to come in. He looked around curiously, clutching his satchel to his chest and wishing Morgan was here. He was always so much more confident when Morgan was around. There were books lined along the shelves, all of them badly worn, which Spencer liked. His books never got worn, always looked incredibly pristine as he only ever had to read them once.

A globe was sat on the desk, which looked like a gift because it didn’t match any of the other stuff in here. It was rimmed with a gold setting. The chair was comfortable, probably had many visitors and-

“You’re profiling me.” Came a deep, and gentle voice. 

Spencer jumped, spinning around to see Gideon standing there, not at all angry or judgemental, just factual. The older man closed the door, and walked along the room, until taking his seat at his desk, opposite Spencer. “Sorry,” The younger one whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, that’s why you’re here isn’t it?” he said simply “You wanna be a profiler.” Spencer nodded, but didn’t speak. Gideon had kind eyes, but a factual mouth. “The FBI academy turned you down, didn’t it son?” Still, Spencer didn’t speak, because it sounded like he shouldn’t, so he simply nodded his head. “Now, Doctor Reid-“

“Just Spencer’s fine.” He cut in quickly, uncomfortable with the way ‘Doctor’ sounded before his name. It sounded unnatural, and a bit ridiculous, he was 19!

“Doctor Reid,” Gideon said again with a smile, as though to say ‘get used to it’ and Spencer sighed “I’ve looked as your credentials, and…they are amazing. Doctorates, BA’s, Degrees, eidetic memory, IQ level, part of MENCA, it’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” Spencer swallowed thickly “And you’re only 19.” He nodded. “That’s amazing, Spencer. Truly fascinating, your mind.”

“Thanks?”

Gideon laughed “You got a scholarship into university, skipped numerous grades all through your school life. You could be anything in the whole world, tell me…why the FBI?”  
Spencer hadn’t expected that. So he decided to answer “Honestly?” he smiled slightly, looking down at his shaking fingers “I don’t know. But for as long as I can remember this was the only career that I would do. I’ve turned down numerous other jobs that would keep me secured for life, and honestly aren’t even that hard for me, but I don’t know why I reject them. All I know is, in 5 years time, if I’m not working for the FBI, I’ve failed. I want to…help people? Use the knowledge for something more than finding new mathematical formulae, though that would be great-“

Gideon cut off his high speed answer with a simple wave of the hand “Spencer, I need a protégé, and it would be you, in a heartbeat, hell, as soon as I saw you in that lecture hall I knew you were something else. But…” he cocked his head curiously “I don’t think you need a mentor. And you can’t be my protégé, if you don’t need a Mentor,”

Spencer stared at him, puzzled “Okay…”

“What aren’t you good at?”

Another question that threw him off, god he was getting rattled. What wasn’t he good at? Come on, had to be something, come on brain think at something that-

“You’ve had a bad family life.” Gideon said softly, and Spencer looked up at him through wide eyes “Father probably walked out on you, never explained why, didn’t know how to take care of you or your mother anymore, and you haven’t seen him since, and you resent him for it. Hell…you hate him for it.” Gideon’s stare was hard and examining “But your mother…she was…she couldn’t look after you. Didn’t understand you, her mind probably wasn’t functioning as well as it could have been. As soon as you got old enough, you called people to take her away, because she needed help- or at least that’s what you tell yourself.” Spencer gripped his satchel tightly, “You excel in everything academic wise, get into your dream university, but your bullied and you don’t know how to take care of it despite all those books you’ve memorised. You don’t know how to nurse your wounds, because your mother was incapable-“

“She was not incapable!” Spencer yelled suddenly, standing up breathing harshly and glaring down at Gideon “Stop it! You don’t know anything- she wasn’t incapable! She was…she was sick. And she needed help, s-so, so I got it for her!”

“She got angry at you for forcing her to leave her home.”

“I had too!”

“When was the last time you spoke to your mother, Spencer?”

“3 years ago.”

“3 years,” Gideon echoed, eyes suddenly sympathetic, but Spencer didn’t want this mans sympathy 

“No, no, you know what?” Spencer snapped, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and tucking the share in “I’m sorry I came here, sorry I wasted your time,” and he headed for the door. Gideon stood quickly

“It’s not your fault, Spencer.”

It made him stop, but he didn’t turn around.

So Gideon repeated it “It’s not your fault.”

He turned slightly “I know.”

“No Spencer- it’s not your fault-“

“I know it’s not my fault!”

“Spencer…” he walked towards him, so he was only a step away, and his voice nothing above a whisper “It’s not your fault.”

And Spencer broke down crying, and Gideon wrapped his arms around him tightly, securely, patting his back. Because this boy was brilliant, with a mind like no other, but in terms of emotional development, he was behind. Too many tall solid walls guarding him off. He probably only had one friend in the world, and everyone else had abandoned him.   
And as Gideon hugged him, feeling tears soak through his jumper, he wondered when the feeling of paternity had crawled up through him. Because this kid reminded him of himself as a young man? Because this kid had no clear father figure. Because Gideon was lonely? Or because he knew Spencer would be someone who would understand him, like no one else. Whatever it was, he found himself offering Spencer the position.

Because the boy did need a mentor after all.

…  
…  
…

“He gave me the job,” Spencer laughed, giddy. Morgan looked up from the sofa, clapping his hands while his mouth was full of popcorn. Spencer came and sat beside him, exhausted “I mean…after he insulted my family life and made me cry like a baby, he offered me the job.”

Morgan frowned, before asking “Do I even want to know?”

Spencer laughed “Probably not, no.” And they sat together watching the second half of the film, Derek filling him in on all the necessary back story. Neither talking about the fact that they’d be leaving each other, thousands of miles apart. Not talking about what it means for their weird relationship thing, they just didn’t talk about it.

Until they had too.

2 MONTHS LATER

“Fuck,” Derek sighed, hauling his suitcase out of his bare bedroom, into the now bare living room, where Spencer was fumbling with his own suitcase. “Looks empty.” And that’s because it was empty, basketballs and books gone, TV gone, table gone, chairs gone, all the food and plates gone, the bed’s bare, posters down, closets empty. Morgan wondered over to a picture than hung on the plain wall.

Of their stupid day at the zoo. The picture showed the two of them grinning by an alpaca. Why? Because Spencer had literally screamed in his ear that Alpaca’s had been present 1000 years before the great pyramids of Giza, which had really just asked more questions than it answered. “Your hair was short here,” Derek laughed pulling it down off its hook gently

“Oh yeah,” Spencer smiled, finally done with the zip of his own suitcase. His hair was still down by his ears 

Derek laughed, holding it between his fingers “Who keeps this?”

“You should.” Spencer sighed “If I even attempt to open my suitcase again, all hell will break lose.”

“Right,” Morgan laughed, sliding it into his own bag, and then leaning beside Spencer on the kitchen counter. “How long have we known each other, Spence?”

“498 days,”

“Fuck! You’re kidding?” Derek groaned “We were so close to the 500 day mark!”

Spencer laughed, shrugging “We’ll see each other again soon.”

“People say that,” Morgan shook his head “We’ll never see each other, never call, it might be an odd text message here of there but…we won’t.”

“So let’s make a pact then.” The brunette answered quickly “We won’t make contact with each other at all, for the next two years. And by then, I should be coming to the FBI, and we’ll see each other there. Let’s not taint anything by fake communication and forced phone calls. It’s not like we’ll forget each other,”

Morgan nodded, “Alright, I like that. Just means I’ll miss you more, but it’s a good idea.” He unhooked a lock of Spencer’s hair from behind his ear easily, teasing. Spencer rolled his eyes 

“We never did talk about…relationship wise?”

“We’ve never slept together.” Morgan realised, voice heavy and husky with regret it made Spencer flush a beautiful red “Always hands jobs, blow jobs, heavy grinding in the shower.”

“Morgan.”

“Alright, pretty boy.” He laughed “How about…if there’s someone we really like, go for it?” Neither of them liked the idea of the other finding someone like that, but then thought about it. If there was someone the other liked…really liked, they wouldn’t want to be the reason they didn’t do for it. 

“Okay,” Spencer said quietly. He didn’t point out that he wouldn’t be with anyone that he would wait the two years for Morgan, and Morgan didn’t point out that he would do exactly the same. “I’ll miss you,” and he leaned in for a hug. Morgan’s hugs were always the best, firm and secure, but always hot and passionate at the same time, they kissed softly, sensually, Morgan’s firm hands cupping his ass and grinding their hips together.

“I’ll miss you too.”

And they walked out of the house, dragging the remaining pieces of themselves with them.

And Morgan didn’t need to say that even though he didn’t have an eidetic memory, he’d remember all 498 days they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter up either tomorrow or tonight, depends on the comments!  
> x


	10. 498 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We aren't perfect, but we're pretty damn close.

2 WEEKS LATER

Everything was settled.

Hotch liked Morgan, the supervisor realised. When he was scanning a list of recruitments to who he could bring up to be his 2nd leading man in the new team. He’d seen him during training, he worked hard, he was smart, he was incredibly focused, but he knew how to joke around and be light hearted, he flirted easily with the technical analyst. 

Hotch watched from his office as Morgan sat at his desk in the bullpen, he’d already been selected to right simple profiles, and he fit in wonderfully. He was…secretive, but Hotch didn’t blame him for that. Some people were. He walked out of his office to Morgan’s desk, and the young man looked up at him “Agent Morgan,” he nodded “How would you feel becoming a for now, temporary member of the BAU team?”

His answering smile was bright, and it confirmed to Hotch that he did indeed like him “I’d love too, man!”

He had to smile “Alright, that’s good.”

…

“Bet you’ve never had someone beat you in chess,” Gideon said quietly, as they sat outside at a picnic table in the park, just outside where Gideon had finished lecturing. He knocked over Spencer’s white king, and watched it roll from side to side along the chess board. Spencer frowned, but looked up, tugging at his jumper

“Bet you’ve never had someone tell you why he stuttered.”

Gideon couldn’t hold back the surprise, his eyes widened and eyebrows rose “You could tell me?”

Spencer nodded, brushing his long hair out of his face “The footpath killer stuttered because the first kill was an accident. The recoil of the gun smashed into his face, and whenever he thought about killing, or he got scared, he would remember the butt it in his throat, cutting him off from speaking. When you met him, he was scared, and you taunted him into holding that gun to your face knowing he would never shoot it because he would be terrified of the stutter coming back again full force. But by not shooting it, and holding it so close in front of him, he was confronted with the fear of stuttering, creating a paradox in his head that resulted in his word stammer yet, and you used that your advantage and freed yourself.” He smiled at Gideon’s impressed eyes “I think uh…the right term? Is check mate.”

Gideon smiled, leaning forward to pat Spencer’s shoulder “Touché, kid,” 

…

TWO YEARS LATER

…  
Two years later, they hadn’t thought of each other for months.

“We’re going to Florida,” Hotch sighed, sitting opposite Morgan in the conference room. The well built, handsome, dark skinned man frowned at the obvious distress in the elders voice. Morgan wore a form fitting brown shirt, with black leather trousers, a gun hanging in his belt, as it had for a long while, along with his badge. 

“Is that a bad thing? I thought you’d be happy, you said you had people there who could help us with this case.”

“Exactly, but those people…” Hotch shook his head, pulling at his tie “It’s an old friend I had, Jason, he…he has this bad habit of not being able to commit. Oh he can for a few years, but he always buckles eventually, things get to him. He’s the best at what he does, but…I hate him,” Hotch confessed, sighing as the tension eased off his shoulders “I hate him so much.”

“Why?” Derek leaned forward, eyes wide “If he’s the best, why?”

“He was a part of the BAU, but he left, took all the sick leave he’d been saving up.” He shook his head “Don’t get attached to him, don’t be impressed by him, he’s incapable of forming attachments.”

“You know, it sorta sounds like you’re profiling him, and I thought we didn’t do that to people who weren’t victims or unsubs.” 

Hotch smiled wryly “You’re right, let’s go.”

…  
…  
…

The ride was long but interesting, as the two of them bounced new theories off each other as they always had. And when they arrived at the large lecture building, the two of them sat at the back, watching the old, brilliant man lecture. All the while, Morgan frowned, watching him, there was something familiar about him, he’d probably seen him before, he figured, he was pretty famous.

At the end of the lecture, everyone filed out, and Hotch stood to go down and talk to him, when Morgan gripped his arm “Wait, what’s his full name?”

“Jason Gideon.” Hotch frowned “Why?”

And it all came flooding back, Jason Gideon, that would mean- Spencer. And there he was. Talking animatedly to Gideon, he was…it made Morgan’s heart ache, he looked just the same. His hair had been cut short again, a tousled, artful mess on his head, in a dark purple shirt, purple tie, and black waistcoat, with dark blue, tight jeans, and red converse. Still had that satchel on his shoulder. He couldn’t help himself

“Spencer!” He called, rushing down the stairs, ignoring Hotch’s confused cries from behind him. 

Spencer turned with a frown, no one called him that anymore, it was always Doctor Reid, and he actually preferred it now, Gideon had been right, as per usual. He looked up, and blanched, was that? It couldn’t be… “Derek?” he exclaimed, laughing loudly, and let himself get tugged into a bone crushing hug. They were both laughing loudly, shoving at each other, and Gideon and Hotch watched their two protégés act like best friends. “What are you doing here?”

“Working a case man, look at you! Still got that stupid satchel.”

“Yes, but now I have a gun,” he tapped his belt “My shot is terrible but I have one,”

“Do you have credentials?”

“I do!” and they both dug them out, swapping with each other to examine them. And then they were laughing and hugging again. 

“Spencer.” Gideon said firmly, and Spencer looked up, swallowing as he realised this was not how he acted. He was smart, and full of statistics, he tucked his badge back into his belt and stood beside Gideon, just as Hotch appeared beside Morgan. They felt like children as Gideon and Hotch glared at each other. “Spencer, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI, and you already seem acquainted with…”

“Agent Derek Morgan, Sir,” Morgan said, voice low. Gideon nodded, turning back to Hotch.

“Hotch, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, he’s my…protégé of sorts.” Gideon placed a firm hand on Spencer’s shoulder and Spencer half waved. “Alright, well what can we do for you?”

“We need your help on a case.” Hotch said stiffly

“We?”

“The team, Gideon. It’s time to you came back and joined the team where you belong,”

Gideon laughed “Last I heard, you don’t want me on the team. In fact, it was partly your recommendation I left.”

“You were letting each case affect you,” Hotch replied firmly “But if you’re going to be difficult about it, we can find another agent.”

“Then I suggest you do that.” Gideon glared, turning and walking out of the room. Morgan sighed

“I’ll get him Hotch,” he swore, as he jogged out.

Hotch turned to look down at Spencer, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze “You’re a Doctor? How old are you, kid?”

“I’m 21,”

“21?” He echoed “Jesus, I thought Morgan was young,” He watched Spencer smile at the mention of Derek, and frowned “So how do the two of you know each other?”

“Hmm? Oh, we were in the same Criminology class at University,”

“Same class?”

“Roommates.” Spencer admitted, shoulders slumping, but Hotch didn’t let up. 

“Roommates?”

“Best friends.”

“Best friends?”

“Might have embarked on a relationship…”

“Might have?”

“Okay, did.” Spencer laughed, stepping back “You’re trying to get all of this from me because Derek won’t share anything, right?” Hotch smiled, nodding his head. Spencer ran his fingers through his hair, as Gideon and Morgan came back in, looking visibly more relaxed.

“Okay,” Gideon sighed “What’s the case?”

…  
…  
…

“Fuck Reid,” Morgan mumbled, shoving him into the wall in the black supply closet, one hand already unbuttoning his jeans, the other fisted in Reid’s hair as he bit down his neck “Fuck I’ve missed you,”

“D-Derek,” Spencer whined, bucking his hips forehead as his fingers clawed over Derek’s shoulders, they were breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together as Derek wrapped a hand round Spencer’s cock, pumping twice, but Spencer pulled it off him, sinking to his knees and Derek braced his hands against the wall as his long, hard member was engulfed by a tight wet heat, Spencer’s cheeks hollowing beautifully. Spencer pumped himself the same time he sucked, and soon both of them were coming with muffled cries, Spencer swallowed everything, the familiar taste of Derek soothing, and they stumbled out of the supply closet.

“I’ve missed you pretty boy,” Derek whispered as they headed back to the conference room

“Me or my mouth?” He laughed as Derek flicked him in the side of the head.

…  
8 YEARS LATER  
…

“Please,” Emily rolled her eyes, laughing “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Derek laughed, as the two of them walked into the bullpen in the late evening. Emily stopped by her desk, and pointed to Reid, who was stuffing folders into his bag and organising his pens obsessively 

“You’re telling me,” she whispered “That he broke into a museum?”

“Emily, I swear to you,”

“Reid!” Emily called, Spencer looked up, eyes expectant “Did you ever break into a museum?”

His eyes flickered to Morgan’s and he laughed, standing up and slinging his now heavy satchel over his shoulder “No Emily, he’s lying, lies all the time. Have you heard the one of him saying I drove a motorbike, or the one where he claims I pushed him into the pier?”

Derek rolled his eyes “Alright pretty boy, just remember, pay backs are a bitch,”

“Don’t listen to him cutie,” Garcia gushed as she ruffled Reid’s hair “He’d never hurt you, loves you too much,”

“I don’t deny that,” Derek cheered happily, watching Spencer flush

“Sometimes I wish you would,” Rossi teased. 

Hotch and JJ walked in, discussing the next case and Derek stood, clapping his hands now that all of his team members were here. “Okay guys!” He called, and they all watched him curiously “I wanna do something, alright?”

“Sure Morgan,” Hotch said cautiously “Go ahead.”

Derek stepped towards Spencer, catching his right wrist with his hand “Spence…right from the start we didn’t use labels, right? Through all of it, when it got complicated and…” he shook his head as Spencer watched him, enchanted “I remember…watching you play the piano, I remember you hitting yourself in the face with a basketball.”

“Technically your fault,” Spencer smiled quietly, as the team chuckled fondly

“I remember punching you in the face, and then I remember letting you ride my motorbike.”

“Never happened,” he whispered teasingly. Morgan bit him bottom lip, looking nervous, for probably the first time in his life

“I remember swearing there would be no one else for two years, despite neither of us saying it. Spencer I…we never used labels but…” he pressed something into Spencer’s hand, eyes never leaving his, and Spencer didn’t need to look down to know what it was. The circular shape, the cool gold metal, it was ring. A ring, buried in his tightly clenched palm “Maybe it’s time we start…”

“Oh my god…” Garcia whispered, hand moving up to cover her mouth “He just proposed…”

Spencer watched him, brain working in overdrive. He was right, they’d never defined it, hadn’t said anything when they slept together every evening, didn’t say a word when Spencer moved in, didn’t notice when they became exclusive, or when Thursday became their date night. He found himself whispering “498.”

The team frowned in confusion but Morgan laughed, eyes watery “Yeah, yeah kid, that’s right. 498 days.”

Reid nodded, eyes glistening “Yeah, hell yeah I’ll marry you,” and they were hugging, and the team was cheering, and Hotch was clapping them both on the back, Garcia and Emily promising they’d plan the best wedding in the world. JJ was crying as she watched the god father of her child cry in joy, Rossi vowing to hook them up with a great honey moon.

…  
…  
…

“What brought it on?” Spencer asked, many, many hours later, after the team had taken them out for drinks and karaoke. The two of them, stumbled into their apartment, smelling of sweat and a good time. He was wearing the ring, had put it on as soon as Morgan gave it to him. “Thanks for not kneeling by the way,” he sighed, relaxing into Morgan’s embrace, as the two fell onto the couch, Spencer straddling Morgan who looked up at him, glazy, appreciative “Don’t wanna feel like too much of a woman.” Morgan chuckled “So what? What decided you wanted to make it official?”

“I’ve always wanted it to be official, Reid, but I was so scared. Of so many things, but we made it for so long, through thick and thin, and we were still here. I want the world to know,” he nuzzled Spencer’s neck as the lanky agent ground against him beautifully. Spencer busied his hands in undoing Morgan’s jeans, and then puling his own down with jerky, eager fingers.

“What made you do it, Morgan?” Spencer asked again, lathering Derek’s hard cock with his precum “Something must have pushed you over the edge,”

“Fuck Spence, alright, fine,” Morgan hissed as Spencer impaled himself on the rock hard member until he reached the hilt. His hands gripped Spencer’s hips, encouraging him to ride him faster “It was…it was three weeks ago…”

THREE WEEKS AGO

“Oh god…” Spencer hissed, throwing his head back against the floor, and deciding to focus on the new pain he’d created on his head then the pain in his chest, where he’d been stabbed a clean stab, thank god, by the unsub. It was close to the heart, he could feel that. Hotch was leaning over him, hands pressed onto the wound so hard it hurt. “It hurts…” he whispered, throat catching as he felt the blood soak through his chest

“Reid! Reid!” Hotch cried, and what was that Spencer could hear through the cloudy haze? Was that…concern? He knew it, he wanted to smile. Hotch did care, he’d always cared. “No Reid, please stay awake,”

“I don’t want too,” he murmured, he felt someone kneel on his other side, and blinked through the haze to see Morgan there, tears running down his face

“What happened?” He whispered, hands brushing Spencer’s hair off his face

“Unsub got him before Spencer could shoot.” Hotch whispered “I’ve called the medics…” He looked down, his hands stained with blood “I think it caught his heart-“

“Reid!” Morgan yelled “Dammit Reid keep your eyes open!”

“I love you…” he slurred, head lolling to the side, and he wondered why Morgan was crying so much.

NOW

“You almost died Reid,” Morgan hissed as Spencer rode him faster

“But I didn’t,” He pointed out, groaned as a beat of sweat formed along his neck, and Morgan’s eyes followed the movement down his shirt “I didn’t die though,” he hissed, his own arousal stroking Morgan’s silk shirt as he fucked him, polishing his head. “I was fine, there’s not even a scar,”

“Reid,” Morgan groaned, bucking up into his heat “It was 2 centimetres from your heart, you would have died.”

“Would have,” he emphasised, rocking back, and Morgan admired him, eyes closed and fluttering as he neared orgasm.

“I couldn’t stand it if you…if you died, and you didn’t know how much you meant to me.”

“You couldn’t stand it if I died and you didn’t know that I knew how much I mean to you.” He whispered, whining as he neared his orgasm “I love you Morgan,” he hissed, feeling Morgan release inside him sent him to his orgasm, and he tumbled over the edge, forehead resting on Morgan’s shoulder, him still buried inside Spencer, and his arms around his waist.

“I love you too, pretty boy, always have,”

“498?”

“498.”

In years to come, that number replaced ‘I loved you’ for them. Whenever one of them was going out into the field, they would whisper it. Every morning when they left for work, on lazy Sunday evenings. In the middle of a toe curling orgasm, they would scream it. Dean would clunk their heads together when they said it, and Spencer’s mother, when he reconnected with her, said that it was always going to be numbers for her son. Not words. 

…  
…  
…

“What are you doing pretty boy?” Morgan laughed as he whizzed down the motorway, he felt Spencer’s hand sneak into his jeans

“Let’s call it payback,” Spencer teased, they didn’t have their helmets on, so he could bury his head into Morgan’s neck as he gripping his length. And Morgan groaned at the fact he could feel the metal ring on Spencer’s finger.

“Man, I should have known with your memory you’d never live it down,”

“Please Morgan,” Spencer laughed “I wouldn’t need an eidetic memory to remember that,”

Morgan groaned into his hand “Would you risk us dying to give me a hand job?”

Spencer smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear it may have felt a bit rushed, and I'm sorry if I skimmed over the 8 years, but the main story was meant to be their college, not their job life. I've loved this story, seriously, and thanks to everyone who read it!  
> xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it doesn't take very long, but it always makes my day.  
> x


End file.
